


Camp Redwood [XavierxReader One Shots]

by Katkuzzz123



Category: AHS - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 28,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29338266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katkuzzz123/pseuds/Katkuzzz123
Summary: This is going to be a compilation of Xavier Plympton x Reader one shots.I'll be adding to them regularly, but please read the warnings. IT'S NOT FOR THE FAINT OF HEART.Again, these are not for the faint of heart. Dub-Con/forced orgasms/murder/gore/blood/bloodplay/knifeplay/slapping/smut with plot/graphic language/stalking/masturbation/choking/verbaleDegradation/oral/anal/fingering/hairpulling/namecalling/aggression/possessiveBehavior/JealousBehavior/toxicBehaviorIf this isn't your thing, then please don't read it. But my heart needed this, and it's strictly fan-fic material.
Relationships: xavierxreader





	1. Chapter 1

Tw- If you didn't read the warnings in the beginning, then I'll tell them here again...Bloodplay/blood/gore/violence/murder/choking/slapping/knifeplay/anal/fingering/aggression/stalking/dub-con/forcedorgasms/smutwithplot/degradation/namecalling/oral/toxicbehavior

If this isn't your thing, please leave. If it is, welcome and hope you enjoy. This is just a little one shot. If it does well, I'll write a whole story about it, but I needed this. <3 

The butterflies formed in your stomach, your eyes beaming out at the woods as the bus made its way up the winding dirt road towards the notorious Camp Redwood. You'd heard about the murders, your teacher blurting all the tea out to the class one day, and then saying that's where the field trip was going to be. History. You were going there to learn about the history of Camp Redwood. You, unlike the other students who were complaining and bitching about it, were excited. Horror was your thing. You enjoyed being scared. Something about going to a sight were they'd been 11 brutal murders brought a rush of adrenaline through your entire being. You could barely contain your excitement, your legs shifting around, and your back sliding up and down the rubber seat. You were spaced out, your focus on the camp when your best friend, Marilyn grabbed your arm. You blinked, and turned your head, raising a brow into the air.

"Huh?"

The red headed, big breasted, scantily clad girl beside you rolled her eyes, removing her hand from your arm. "Were you even listening to me Y/N?" She sounded offended.

"I was spacing. I'm sorry. What did you say?" Marilyn was what she liked to qualify herself as a 'bad bitch'. In essence, she was mildly slutty, and a big cock tease. She constantly went on and on about how she slept with this girl, and that guy, and as glad as you were for her, you had no interest in hearing what she had to say about it. You'd slept with one person. Jake. He was the school jock, and he was an egotistical, pretentious, self centered prick. He'd asked you out, unbeknownst to you, as a joke, but you'd been the naive one to fall for him. You fell in love with him, and you'd given yourself over to him. The very next day, the entire school knew, and you were shamed. It'd been hard to go to school everyday after that, everyone calling you a slut and a whore, and that was the last time you'd given thought to fucking anyone else in the school. They were all immature, arrogant assholes. Yeah, that evidently was your type, but you weren't going to make yourself a fool. Not again. You'd wait if you had to. Masutrbation was fine.

"Ohhh, we're almost there!" Marilyn cooed, slapping your arm aggressively.

"I can't wait...I hope there's blood everywhere. I hope we can see where the murders happened." Your eyes lit up with a bright glint, your face washing over with hopefulness. You were weird. You liked some pretty fucked up shit. Your kinks were....strange to say the least, but you hadn't really been able to explore them. Not for lack of wanting to. As the bus pulled up to the camp, your heart started thudding against your chest harder. You turned your body, pushing Marilyn out of the seat into the aisle.

She whimpered in protest, and she scoffed, glaring at you with her big emerald eyes. She brushed her fingers over her short school girl skirt, black and red plaid, and she pushed her chest out. "I hope there's some hot camp counselors."

"Hoe." You mocked playfully, slipping past her, and walking to the front of the bus. You stepped down the stairs, looking right at the wavy haired blond with glasses. The camp owner. Margaret.

"Welcome! My name is Margaret, and I'll be the one that watches over all you for the summer." She sounded far to gleeful about the whole experience. She clapped her hands together. "I'll show you all around." She twisted her body, and slowly started walking down the pathway to the camp.

Jake, the scruffy haired jock was rough housing with his friends up ahead of you, and he stopped, waiting for you and Marilyn to walk by, and he cat called Marilyn, just to get a rise out of you. "Hey baby, where you going?"

Marilyn rolled her eyes. "No where with you. Come on Y/N." She put her hand up onto your tank top and ushered you along. "Ignore him. He's doing it on purpose."

"I am, and I know." You stepped to the side, and sighed, taking a look out to the large lake with a dock in it. "I heard that's where one of the bodies was found...."

"It was found on the dock." A male with slicked back blond locks, perfectly set upon his head, baby blue eyes, and porcelain skin stepped out towards you and the red head. He had on a tight blue shirt that showed off his muscular form under it, and shorts that wrapped around his bulge leaving nothing to the imagination. He smirked widely, dragging his tongue along the upper layer of his teeth. "Xavier, nice to meet you." He stretched out his hand for you, and Marilyn stepped in between you both, basically pushing you aside.

"Marilyn," She held her hand up, taking his hand into hers, and rubbing her thumb over the top of his hand. Her emerald eyes trailed up and down his body, locking into his groin. She leaned forwards, showing off her cleavage so he could see them better. "Pleasure."

Xavier's brows knitted together, and he pulled his hand back almost as soon as she touched him. He brushed his hand off on his shorts, and he tipped his head up, stepping around the red head, and stepped to you. "Xavier..." He re-stretched his hand out, smiling.

Your cheeks blushed a bit,and you reached up and shook his hand. "Y/N." He was hot, you couldn't deny that. "Are you a counselor here?"

"All summer." Xavier pushed the tip of his tongue into the side of his cheek, his eyes trailing over your body, slowly, calculatingly. "I'll have to give you a proper welcome later. If I don't get you both to the mess hall, Margaret will have my balls." He slipped his other hand down to his groin, cupping himself into his palm and squeezing, and winking at you. He released your hand, and he started down the path.

Marilyn stepped to you, and she moaned softly, keeping her eyes locked onto his back. "He wants to fuck me."

"You think everyone wants to fuck you Marilyn. Such a hoe." You shook your head, pushing her gently, and starting after him. Marilyn locked her arm into yours, and she whispered at you.

"You can't tell me you didn't see that bulge. He's packing for sure."

"I..." You had. It was hard to miss, but you weren't going to start talking about the size of your counselors cock with her. Something about that just was entirely inappropriate. You were however going to think about it yourself. You couldn't shake the image from your mind. You couldn't get the image of him grabbing himself out either. You were going to touch yourself to that thought later.

[After the meeting at the mess hall]

"Alright, now you know where the boys camp is and the girls camp is. I guess, go have fun. Stay in pairs. Please. There's still a possible killer running around." Margaret chimed, smiling at the rowdy group of students before her. "Go on." She motioned for the door, and she turned on her heels looking to Xavier who seemed to be eyeing you over in the corner. She followed his stare, and she scowled, stepping to him. She poked his chest. "Don't even think about it Xavier."

Xavier smirked slightly. "I don't know what you're talking about Margie." He teased, looking her face over. He grabbed her finger tightly, and he pulled her to him. "You know you're the only one for me baby." He slowly licked his lips, chuckling when she scoffed in utter disgust and pulled her hand away from him.

"I'm serious." Margaret stormed off out of the mess hall, going to her office.

Marilyn jumped up from the wooden chair in front of the table, and she lowered herself onto the table, slightly facing Xavier, undoing her crossed legs, giving him a little show. She smirked at him, and blew him a kiss.

"Marilyn,..." You were almost embarrassed for her. "You're trying to hard. Plus we haven't even been here a day yet and you're already trying to fuck the counselor."

"He's fuckable, why wouldn't i?" Marilyn pouted looking at you. "Come on, don't be such a prude."

"Hey slut," Jake approached the table, his chocolate eyes lighting up with amusement as he sat down next to you, slipping his arm around the back of your neck, and pulling you into his body. His other hand came up, sliding up your bare thigh, and moving towards your jeans shorts, brushing his hand up against your sex. He brought his mouth to your ear. "So, want to get freaky later?"

"Jake, get away from me." You tried to pull away, but he wouldn't let you go. "JAKE, stop!" Suddenly he was removed from you, by Xavier grabbing into his ear, and ripping him from the seat, and dragging him across the floor.

"Little shit..." Xavier sneered, practically ripping his ear from his head at the pressure. He threw him out the door, and he glared at him as he stumbled across the ground. "No respect."

"I'm fucking telling!" Jake cried, running off towards the mess hall.

"Go for it you little fuck." Xavier rolled his eyes, twisting his body around, and looking to you. "Are you okay?"

"That...was HOT." Marilyn slipped off the table, and she slinked over to Xavier, putting her hand on his chest, and leaning into him. "How about I show you how hot that was?" She grabbed his hand,and slowly brought it up to between her legs.

You blinked in shock at how bold Marilyn was,and you rose to your feet, muttering under your breath, completely embarrassed you'd needed help to get Jake away from you. You slowly walked to the other end of the cabin, but your wrist was caught. You looked to see the perpetrator, and your lips parted seeing Xavier beside you.

"I asked you a question, are you okay?" Xavier's blue eyes twinkled with a darkness. He tightened his grip around your wrist, leaning closer into your face. "Well?"

"I..." You felt a familiar feeling of wetness grow between your legs, and you nibbled at your bottom lip. Your cheeks brightened with a red tint, and when he chuckled at your frustration, you almost buckled right there. "I...I'm fine." You stammered, trying to formulate words. As soon as he released you, you rushed out of the cabin, running up the path towards the cabin. You shoved the door open, thanking the maker that no one was inside. You jumped into your bed, and you slid your hand down to your shorts, past the fabric, and brushed your fingers over your clit. You were fucking dripping, and pulsing rapidly. "Fuck." You started a pace against it, and your eyes closed tightly, imagining Xavier's cock and what it would look like. Veiny? Big? Girthy? Long? Hard and seeping? You let out a small moan, your back arching up into the air, and your thighs squeezing your hand in between them. Your other hand slid up your body, wrapping around your throat, and tightening around it. Unbeknownst to you, Xavier had followed you back to your cabin, staying far enough behind so you hadn't heard or seen him, and he crept up onto the girls cabin, around the side, peering into the window, and seeing you choking yourself. He smirked, tipping his head to the side as your pace increased against your clit, and he could hear your moans increasing with every second. He knew you were thinking about him. Or he hoped you were. He was just a bit self-centered to think anything else. His cock grew in the confine of his pants, and he growled. He pulled one hand down to himself, reaching into the cotton fabric, and he gripped his cock, slowly working himself. He let out a small grunt, keeping his gaze fixated on you in your bed. "That's right baby....touch yourself...rub harder." He whispered the words out, his eyes fluttering a bit as his own pleasure started growing more and more. He could hear the noises from people off in the distance, but he didn't care. He wanted you to cum, and then he could cum. He wanted to storm into your cabin, rip your clothes off and fuck you into the mattress. However, he wasn't going to. Not yet. He liked the whole innocent girl act you were trying to lead on, from the sight of you right now, you weren't innocent at all, and he was going to make it his mission to prove that. He let out another small grunt seeing your body start to writhe, and your legs pull together even more. His body shuddered, pulling his cock from his pants, and blasting hot sticky ropes all over the wall of the cabin. He heard you moan out his name, and that solidified it for him. You'd be his before the summer was over. He tucked his cock back into his shorts, seeing you slowly collect yourself, and finally rise to your feet. He couldn't pass this up.

You were still panting as you got to the door, and pulled it open, stepping out onto the small platform.

"Hey," Xavier stepped around the corner, the smuggest, shit eating grin spread over his flawless features. His hip popped out a bit, and his head cocked off to the side. "Why are you so sweaty?" He took a couple steps to you, bringing his hand that'd been previously wrapped around his cock and had cum on it, the saltiness still lingering, and brushed it over your lips. He played with your lip with his thumb, making sure to leave the taste there, and he sighed. "You should get cleaned up. Someone might think you've been 'busy'." As if implying he knew what you'd just done.

When his thumb came off your finger, you could taste the faint saltiness when you licked your lips, and your mouth parted in shock. You averted your gaze from his, and your eyes shifted around the ground frantically. You were already pulsing between your thighs again. "Uhh...Yeah...I should..."

"Yeah..." Xavier chuckled a bit, waving his hand dismissively. "You coming to the camp fire later?"

"I...guess..." You stepped down the steps, and briefly glanced over your shoulder to him still standing on the platform.

Xavier pushed his cheek out, and his eyes narrowed. "I'll see you there." His tone wasn't asking, it was stern. As if he was telling you to go. He descended down the stairs, brushing his fingers through your hair as he passed you. "Better put on something a little less....wet." He smirked, taking his leave, his body swaying as if he'd just won at life. He ran his fingers through his blond locks.

You were stuck, frozen in place at his sentence. No, there was no fucking way he'd seen what you'd done. No way in hell.

[At the bon fire]

Marilyn had taken her seat on the fallen down log, slinging her legging over leg over the other one, and leaning back on her hands, rolling her eyes as Jake and the boys were bickering back and forth about who had the better looking eyes. "You're all fucking ugly." She cooed, nudging your arm. "Right?"

"I'm staying out of this." You sighed, looking to the fire. Some time passed, and then you heard branches breaking in the woods from behind you. Everyone else heard it to, falling silent. Your body tensed, but your eyes skimmed the darkened woods, curiously. "I'm going to check it out." You scoffed when Marilyn grabbed your arm, and tried to stop you.

"Stop trying to be brave Y/N. I'll check it out." Jake rose to his feet, and he stepped around the fire pit, and to your side. He looked you up and down, and he smirked. "I just wanted to get you alone," He hooked his arm in your dragging you into the woods, and pinned you up against the tree by your wrist. He pressed his body into yours. "Stop acting like you didn't enjoy getting fucked by me. Come on, let me get back in that pussy." He put his mouth against your neck, sucking at the skin hard.

You struggled against his hold, bucking up against him to get free. "Jake, stop..." He wasn't letting you go. His mouth moved further down, taking your clavicle into his teeth and nibbling at it. He gyrated his hips against yours, and grunted.

"Come on baby. You liked it rough..."

You shut your eyes, and whimpered out. "Jake..stopppp."

Suddenly everything was silent again, and your hands were released. Your eyes opened, seeing Xavier's hand tangled in Jake's raven locks, and blade against his throat. He slit his throat wide open, blood spewing out over your face, and down your body. "W....what....the...fuc...ckk...." Your body started shaking in fear.

Xavier let the male's body fall to the ground, and he cranked his neck, it snapping in a couple different places. His hand still gripping the handle of the blade in it, as he looked back to you. "He wasn't going to stop."

"You're...you're the murderer...." You gulped, accidentally licking the blood from your lips, and enjoying the way it taste upon your tastebuds. You were wet again. Something about the way Xavier looked in the distant glint of the moonlight, and the way he'd just protected you was erotic. You sucked the inside of your cheek, trying to regain your focus on the fact that he'd just killed someone. You wedged around the tree, and took off into the woods back towards the fire.

Xavier chased after you, letting you get right to the edge of the woods, before snatching you up in his grasp, and drawing the blade up against your throat. "Shhh...." He pulled you back into the woods, into the safety of the darkness, and he pressed himself up against the bark of a tree. "Don't make a sound,..." He turned your head towards the path up ahead, and you both watched as Margaret made her way towards where the fire was. "Good girl. Staying so quiet for me. I'm going to take the blade away now, okay?" Just as he was about to pull it away, you stopped him with your words.

"No. Leave it." You moaned the words out almost pathetically. You pushed your body against his harder, grinding your ass against his groin a bit.

"Leave it? Why?" Xavier smirked, tipping his head closer to yours, so he could see your face. "You like this, don't you?" He pulled the blade back up against your throat, running it up and down the length of your esophagus lightly. He felt your body melt into his, giving him his answer. "You do. See? I fucking knew you weren't this innocent little girl you want everyone to think you are. I saw you touching yourself earlier, you were thinking of me weren't you, and my big cock....pounding into your tight little pussy." He gyrated his hips behind you, letting you feel how hard he was getting.

"I like it..." You were replying to the first part of his sentence, his question. Then you added through a small moan, clearly feeling his cock against your clothed ass. "I was thinking about you."

"I fucking knew you, you little slut. That's almost worse than your friend Marilyn. She's not pretending to be something she isn't. She's accepted that she is what she is, you, you little cock tease..." Xavier whispered harshly into your ear.. "You want to get pounded so bad. What your little fuck buddy Jake there didn't fuck you good enough?" He smirked at himself, feeling accomplished with himself for how much of a puddle you already were. "Admit it." He applied more pressure with the blade against your throat, moaning into your ear.

"He only fucked me once, but it wasn't good. It wasn't what I needed..he was my first, and it was awful. Please.." You didn't even know what you were saying, the words were just slipping from your quivering lips. You whimpered when Xavier's hand came up onto your hip, pushing the clothing in both directions with his fingers, and playing with your hip bone lightly. You almost came at the contact. You leaned your head farther back into his shoulder, your hips jolting forwards.

"You want my cock?" Xavier trailed his tongue up the backside of your ear, feeling the goosebumps under his tongue. He teased your hip, tracing small circles, moving closer to the band of your shorts. "I have to admit something myself."

"What?" You hoped it was that he wanted to fuck you as bad as you wanted him too.

"I touched myself earlier, watching you touch yourself. I came all over the side of your cabin...hard..." Xavier chuckled softly, his hot breath ghosting over your sensitive skin.

You moaned at the thought. "Fuck that's hot."

"Mmm, slut." Xavier dipped his hand past your shorts, and slowly brushed his fingertips over your clit. He played with it for a minute, taking note of how swollen it was. "Y/N, you're dripping." He spoke the words out almost mockingly as he toyed with your seeping opening. "Dirty little girl. How old are you anyways."

"Legal." You practically retched the words out. Your feet lifted your body up a bit, your hips pushing forwards as he played with you like a doll. You hated it. You hated him teasing you like this. You hated how much of a mess you were already, how you were soaking wet for a murderer. But you wanted him inside you. His fingers. His cock. His mouth. You wanted all of him, right now. You lowered your body back down, getting his fingers into you just a bit further, and you whimpered in protest when he pulled his hand away, coated in your juices, and shoved them into your mouth. You greedily coiled your tongue around both of them, twisting and twirling licking them completely clean. You moaned when he pulled them from your mouth, swiping his thumb over your bottom lip again.

"Did you like the taste of my cum on your lips earlier?"

"Yes,..." You were panting at this point. You were sure he could feel how warm your body was against him.

"I know you did," Xavier pulled the blade from your throat, and you no longer felt him against you. Your body whipped around to speak about the lack of contact, but he wasn't anywhere to be found, like a ghost in the wind, he was gone. Your mouth fell open in disbelief, and you grumbled under your breath, peering down at Jake's motionless body. How were you going to explain this one? You didn't dare speak about it being Xavier's fault. You couldn't. You trudged back through the woods, blood still all over you, and you sighed, knowing you'd have to play an acting game. As you stepped back into the opening, you started sobbing, falling down to your knees. "HE'S DEAD, HELP! HE'S DEAD."

Marilyn and the group, Margaret included rushed over to you, Marilyn lowering beside you and rubbing your back. "What happened?"

"Yes, what happened?" Margaret narrowed her eyes under her glasses. "Why are you bloody?"

"Mr.Jingles killed Jake." You spoke through exaggerates sobs. As you peered up, you saw Xavier step beside Margaret, fake concern over his face. You slowly rose to your feet, with the help of Marilyn, and you looked right to Margaret. "He's dead."

"Show me." Margaret crossed her arms over her chest.

"Are you serious? No. She's going to the med cabin. She's fucking traumatized, you insane bitch. Go look yourself," Marilyn jumped to your defense, escorting you down the path to the med cabin. She explained to the nurse what happened, and she led you into the room off to the right, and helped you wash up. "How did it happen? How'd you get away?" Marilyn had to ask the questions everyone was thinking. She was concerned, and curious. She held your hand, smiling faintly.

"I don't know. Jake and I went to check out the noise, and then we got seperated somehow, and I found him dead. I tried to help him, that's how I got all bloody, but he was already dead by the time I found him." You turned your head from her, pulling your hand back. "I'd like to be alone now."

"Okay." Marilyn rose to her feet, sighing, and she took her leave.

You smirked hearing the door close, and you rolled your eyes. "Too easy," Now hopefully, since you hadn't snitched on Xavier, he'd come to you, and thank you properly. One could only hope. You'd fallen asleep in almost no time though.

[The Next morning]

"You're alright. All your vitals are good. Go change, and get to breakfast. Everyone's in the mess hall eating." The nurse, Rita spoke sternly, blinking at you.

"Okay." You rose up from the bed, and got to your feet. You made your way back to your cabin, rummaging through your clothes, and you heard the door creak open behind you. "Came to say thank you?" You turned your head, and you pursed your lips seeing Xavier standing in the doorway, a similar pair of white shorts hugging his hips, hugging his bulge, and a plain white t-shirt on his body. "I could have-" He was across the room in no time, his hand wrapped around your throat, and throwing you down onto the bed. He hovered over you, glaring into your eyes.

"Why?"

"Wh....why...what?" You strained the words out through his tight grasp, bucking your hips up against him.

"Why wouldn't you tell on me? I killed him. I murdered him bitch." Xavier growled the words out. "Huh? Do you really want cock so bad that you'd let a murderer fuck you?" He slid his hand down between your legs, and he slammed his hand up against your sex, rubbing at it aggressively. "Answer me slut." He tightened his fingers around your throat harder, making your air flow cut of substantially, and in return making you gasp desperately. "Fuck, those noises are hot Y/N. You're making my cock hard....." He rubbed his groin against your thigh, burying it deep into you. "You feel that?"

"Xavier....stop." You whimpered feeling his cock prominently through his shorts on your bare thigh. "Please. I can't handle this."

"Awe, poor baby." Xavier mocked. "If you can't handle this, then there's no way you could handle my cock inside you." He brought his knee up to your groin, pulling his hand from you, and sighing heavily. "Shame, I was going to fuck you till you couldn't think right." He grinded his knee hard into your shorts, making the seam of your shorts rub against your clit just so.

Your body jerked up into his, your hands grabbing onto the mattress at your sides, and tugging at the sheets. "Xavier, ..." You whined his name, and he just laughed at you. As if you weren't already embarrassed from sounding as pathetic as you had, the laugh that exuded from him didn't help. Your cheeks flushed a deeper shade of red, and you gulped, your eyes trailing over his flawless features. How could a man be so beautiful?

"Are you always so desperate? Oh wait, that's right, you've only ever been fucked once. I am curious though," Xavier paused mid-sentence, all his motions coming to an abrupt stop. He felt your hips rising up, pushing yourself back up against his knee, and he growled. He put his hand flat onto your stomach, admiring your bloody clothes. "You're still wearing these?" He took a piece of your shirt, the end of it between his fingers, his baby blue eyes wandering over your form beneath him. "Tell me something, have you ever killed anyone before?"

"N..no.." You almost scowled at his words. The thought had crossed your mind, your patience not being very high with almost everyone you met, but you'd never though you'd be able to follow through with it.

Xavier tugged your shirt upwards, and he pulled you up by his hold on your throat. He repositioned the way he was sitting, putting his knee around your side, and he straddled your legs. He tugged your shirt up above your head, removing his grasp on your throat, and he lowered his head down, ghosting his lips over yours. "You should...I saw how you looked when I killed Jake....you got wet....I can tell you there's nothing else like it in the world. It's almost better than sex, almost...." He groaned the words out against your lips, enjoying the way you tried to lean in and kiss him. He let you get just close enough and he pulled back, pushing your body back down onto the bed. He cocked his head off to the side, bringing his hand up, pushing back the couple of strand back into place. "You really should get to breakfast. But first," He reached his hand behind his body, pulling out the same blade he'd used to cut Jake's throat, and he lowered it down against your forearm, gently trailing it up it. He cut just enough into your skin, enjoying the sounds of your moans filling the cabin. His cock strained against his shorts, and he rolled his eyes. He brought his head down, his lips cupping around your flesh, and he sucked the blood up slowly. The metallic taste slid over the top of his tongue, adding to his arousal. His eye lashes fluttered over his eyes, and he pulled from you, a couple droplets spilling down his chin. His tongue slid out, collecting the red liquid up, and he inched himself off of your lap to his feet. He grabbed the band of your shorts, tugging at it, and swiping the tip of the blade into the fabric, and pulling upwards cutting it off of you.

"Xavier,..." Your eyes trailed down your body, locking onto him bringing the blade closer to the inside of your thigh. Your back arched upwards, wanting him to press his body against yours. You already missed the contact, and the pressure. He was driving you absolutely insane. You felt the warm air against your bare skin, your pussy fully exposed to him as he cut the fabric from your body. You sucked in a sharp breath as he made little cuts up and down the inside of your thigh. You weren't going to be able to wear shorts now, or apparently a short sleeved shirt. You didn't want anyone asking how you got them. You didn't even care. You were leaking from your core, and your eyes saddened when he pulled from you. Watching him lick your blood off the blade of the knife almost brought you over the edge. You pulled your body upright swiftly, and you reached your hand out for him.

Xavier's baby blue eyes, lust filled glimpsed down to your hand, and he stepped backwards a single step. He shook his head slowly. "I didn't say you could touch me yet." He turned on his heels, and he started for the door. "You better wear long sleeved shirts, and pants. Don't want Margie asking you about those, or thinking you cut yourself." He skillfully twirled the blade around in his hand, winking at you before taking his leave.

"Arrogant...pretentious...cocky..." You couldn't even finish your insults to Xavier, your body suddenly being ignited with the burning, almost stinging sensations from the cuts on your arm and on your thighs. The blood was dripping all over the blanket, and onto the floor as you rose to your feet. You bit your bottom lip hard, and stepped across the cabin to the full extension mirror up on the wall. You turned so you could access the damage, and you tipped your head back. "Fucker," You rolled your eyes, hurrying back across the floor. It took you some time to get the bleeding to stop, and to clean up the bloody mess, but you did. You tugged on pair of black leggings that hugged your form all too well, and a long black sleeved shirt. You'd had the outfit on for about five minutes before you were already sweltering and sweating.

[At the mess hall]

Everyone was acting as if someone hadn't just been killed literally the day before. Laughter erupted through the mess hall, people conversing with one another, and Margaret at the front of the room, her eyes looking everyone over. When her attention was caught by your entrance, she rose a brow into the air, looking your outfit choice over with skepticism. "What are you wearing? Aren't you hot?"

"She sure is." Xavier stepped to Margaret's side, and he corrected himself when Margaret glared at him. "I mean, she sure must be." He laughed a bit, trying to play it off. "Yeah, Y/N, why are you wearing long sleeves and pants? It's almost 90 degrees out." He shook his head. His tone was mocking, playful. Almost demeaning.

You mouthed 'Fuck You' to Xavier, and you rubbed the back of your head, looking back to Margaret. "I like the heat." You were trying to play it off like you weren't dying, but she saw right through you.

"Go change. I don't need you passing out from heat stroke." Margaret pointed to the screen door, and scoffed. "Go on."

"I can't." Pure panic rushed through you. If you went and changed, everyone would see the cuts, and you'd surely be questioned. You couldn't have that.

Margaret's annoyance with you was growing, and Xavier sighed, putting his hand onto her shoulders, teasingly toying with her blond locks. "Margie, how about you just let her be? Clearly she's more comfortable wearing what she's wearing. Cut her some slack." His voice was like liquid honey pouring off his lips, entrapping not only Margaret, but you too.

Margaret blushed, visibly becoming flustered, and she stammered. "F..Fine." She scrunched her face together. "I don't care." She grabbed Xavier's hand, tugging it off of her shoulder, and glaring at him as she walked past him.

Marilyn rushed over to you and Xavier the second Margaret walked off, and she looked you dead in your face. "Girl, what are you wearing?"

Your attention drew to the red head, scanning her outfit choice over. The shortest shorts she could possibly find, barely covering her pussy, and exposing her ass cheeks. And a crop top that showed off her body, leaving nothing to the imagination. You took in a long breath of air, letting it out through your flared nostrils. "It's what I wanted to wear, drop it. What's for breakfast?"

Marilyn turned from you, looking over your fellow classmates, and she shrugged. "Eggs, and some ham I guess.."

Xavier stepped to you, leaning in and whispering into your ear. "My cock." He licked your ear, seeing you shudder at the contact, and he chuckled, pulling away quickly before anyone saw his actions.

You'd slipped out a pathetic mewl, biting your lip afterwards to prevent any further noises from coming out. Your face was lit up bright red, and you shut your eyes for a second, your mind repeating his words over and over again in your head. Again, you were seeping at the core.

Marilyn turned back around to you, blinking in confusion at why you looked to distress. "What is with you today? You're acting so weird." She linked her arm into yours, trying to tug you towards the table she'd been sitting at.

"Yeah Y/N, what's wrong?" Xavier tilted his head to the side, his baby blue eyes widening, a false innocence filling them. He curled his lips down into a pout, quivering them for added effect.

You rose your middle finger up behind your back, keeping your eyes locked onto his face as Mairlyn pulled you away.

"Gladly." Xavier cooed, chuckling when you practically buckled into Marilyn. "I'm going to find Montana." He straightened his body out, and he sauntered through the mess hall to the screen door in search of the little blond psychopath.

"I'm not hugrny Marilyn..." You pulled your arm from hers, and leaned your head from side to side. It was almost surreal how casual and calm everyone was. Someone literally just fucking died, and no one seemed to give a shit. Granted it was the most pompous ass of a man that got murdered, but still, someone died. Where were the cops? How come no one was asking a million questions? Then your attention was drawn to the sound of the screen closing, and your face paled entirely of color seeing Jake strut into the mess like he didn't just get his throat slit open.

"Oh yeah, Jake is fine by the way. He came wandering into Margaret's cabin late last night. His memory is shot, but he's not dead. I don't know what happened but girl, maybe you need some time to get your own shit together. Mr.Jingles was never here." Marilyn looked you up and down after taking a seat in front of the table, and taking a couple of bites of food.

"No, that's fucking impossible. His throat was slit wide open. I..." You kept glancing between her and Jake, and you frowned. Your mind was racing. What the fuck was happening here? Something abnormal for sure. You twisted on your heels, rushing for the door, slipping past Jake.

"Hey Y/N..." Jake whispered softly, almost timidly.

You stopped dead in your tracks, and met his gaze. "How are you alive? I saw you die." You made sure to keep your voice a dull whisper.

"We'll talk later." Jake winked at you, and proceeded into the mess hall joining his friends at the table.

You scoffed, pushing the screen door open, and storming off down the path to find Xavier. You needed explanations. He knew more than he was leading on. You'd made it about halfway through the camp, stopping abruptly close by the lake when you heard his distinct laugh echoing around you. You stepped to the woods, peering through them and seeing Xavier pressing Montana up against a tree, nuzzling his face into her neck. The sound of her giggling sent a fury inside of you unlike no other. You shoved the branches aside, and stepped into the small clearing they were in. You cleared your throat.

Montana's head turned, her brows knitting together, looking you over with annoyance across her face. She grabbed Xavier's shoulders, pushing him off of her. She brushed herself off, and she copied your actions, clearing her own throat. "Oh hey."

"Y/N it's rude to interrupt." Xavier lifted his head up, brushing back the strands of hair that always seemed to come undone from his spiked up, slicked back perfect do. "What do you want?" He purposefully made his tone harsh. His hardened arousal throbbed against the fabric of his pants, and he saw your eyes lock right into it. "Oh, I know what you came for. Montana," He glimpsed at the blonde counselor. "Leave."

Montana rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I'll go fuck Trevor." She waved her hand, swaying her hips from side to side to tease Xavier. "Have fun." With that she made her way through the brush.

You followed her with your eyes, and then side glanced back to Xavier. "You fuck everyone here?"

"No." Xavier laughed softly. "Montana and I used to date. We hook up from time to time. Why? Are you jealous?" He took a baby step to you, smirking a bit. He studied your face, taking in every single movement your eyes did, and the little quivers on your lips. He noticed your nostrils flare the closer he got, and the little shift of your feet.

"Fuck you Xavier. I'm not jealous." You mewled when he grabbed your chin roughly, and pulled your face to his.

"I think you are." He gripped your face harder, smushing your lips closer together. "Did you eat?"

"What...?"

"Did you eat?" Xavier hated repeating himself so when he asked the question again, he baby blue eyes flashed with a darkened glimmer.

"N..No."

"Good." He pulled you down by your face, and you positioned yourself onto your knees before him. He snapped his hand from your face, and he slowly brought it to his groin, palming his still pulsing length. "Close your eyes."

You pouted, but you obliged. Of course he wasn't going to let you see it. Your eyelids fluttered shut, and you patiently sat there. You heard the faint sound of fabric rustling a big and you had to literally pep talk yourself mentally not to open your eyes to peak at him. Even though you wanted to so badly.

Xavier's fingers coiled around the base of his cock, running a finger up the protruding vein that ran the entire length of his cock. He let out a small groin, working his fingers up to the head, and twisting them around. He grazed his thumb over his head, smearing the pre-cum leaking out from the hole around. He pushed his cock down, and pushed his hips forwards putting the head of his cock to your hips. He hooked his thumb into your bottom lip, tugging it down, and he guided his cock into your mouth. "Open." He saw your eyes start to flutter open, and he slapped your face. "Not your eyes, your mouth."

You whimpered against the head as he slowly slipped the rest of his length into you, your jaw unhinging to accept him fully into you. You gagged when the head of his cock throbbed up against the roof of your mouth, and your legs pulled together, lifting yourself up a bit more to get a better advantage point. Your hands reached out for him blindly, grabbing onto his bare legs, and grabbing onto them hard.

A loud grunt moved through Xavier's soft lips, and he peered down at you, admiring how pathetic and vulnerable, and how sexy you looked with his cock sliding in and out of your mouth. Your saliva dripping from the corners of your mouth, and from his cock. It was all hot. He put his hand onto the top of your head, slowly lowering it to the back, and tugging your head further down into his groin, burying your nose into his pelvis. "Montana can take all of it, I know you can too."

The mention of the blond counselor set you off. Your lips tightened around his cock harder, and your pace quickened. Uncaring for how sore the back of your throat was starting to get as the head of his cock slammed into the back of it, you wanted to show him you were just as good as Montana, if not better. You drooled against him, muttering and shaking your head. Your tongue curled around him frantically, desperately trying to get him to cum.

Xavier smirked feeling your need to please him. It was cute. Really. You were bobbing up and down him so fast, and your lips were curled so tightly. The sloppiness of it was what didn't get him there though. You were trying far to hard. He was starting to get annoyed. He leaned at the fast, further burying your face into his pelvis, and he slipped his hand to the back of your throat, gripping onto it hard through your hair. He tugged you back, and he grabbed your chin, forcing face upwards. "Open your eyes." He made sure to lean down far enough so you couldn't see his cock. He knew how badly you wanted to. This was just to add to his teasing. "Slut, open them." His tone grew harsher. He pinched your cheeks together, and he growled. "Y/N, don't test my patience. You've seen what I can do."

You slowly opened your eyes, and whimpered staring into his baby blue eyes boring into your own. You felt your pussy pulse between your thighs, your body lifting up into his touch.

"You're trying to hard. It's pathetic," He smirked when the anger flashed in your eyes and across your cheek. Xavier was really good at manipulating people, and their emotions. He played off them. Felt them out, and worked them to his advantage. He tugged at the back of your neck harder, another mewl filling his ears. He pulled his hand from your face, and he leaned his body back upright, sliding his hand back to the backside of your head, and he grabbed ahold of his large, throbbing, saliva covered cock and started pumping himself. "Such a sloppy girl." He spoke through a half grunt, his hips bucking into his touch. He rubbed his thumb over his head, his body shuddering at the contact, and sensations rushing through him. It didn't take him long to bring himself to bliss, shooting hot sticky white ropes of cum all over the expansion of your face. He grunted gutturally. "Good girl." He patted the top of your head, and he drew his hand back. He tucked himself into his pants, and started walking past you.

You blinked, trying to clear your vision of the cum seeping down it, and you forced yourself to your feet, looking to him. "WAIT!" You wiped the cum away with your sleeves, which got a scowl from Xavier. You looked down at the cum on your sleeve, then back to his face. You smirked a bit. "Tell me what's going on here. Jake was dead. I saw you kill him, yet he walked back into that mess hall like it never happened."

Xavier's face hardened, his expression going blank. His eyes even seemed to lose their reflection of any emotion. He stepped to you, and he narrowed his eyes into yours. "Don't you worry about what's happening here. You're only here for the summer. Some of us are here for forever." With that, he spun on his heels, and sauntered off, leaving you with that vagueness.

[Later that day]

You couldn't stop thinking about Xavier's words. You were trying to enjoy relaxing on the dock with Marilyn, and everyone else, but they kept playing on repeat. What had he meant that some of them were stuck there forever? Nothing made any sense to you. How the fuck was Jake okay? You saw Xavier kill him right before your eyes. Was it a trick? Did they know one another, and this was some long con? What the fuck was happening? The frustration must of been over your face because Marilyn finally spoke up.

"Dude, you need to stop thinking about whatever you're thinking about. You're going to get worry wrinkles." The red head was trying to ease the tension, and break the ice, but she wasn't doing a very good job. "Earth to Y/N? Hello?" She grabbed your pant clad leg, shaking it to get your attention.

"I'm sorry. I've got a lot on my mind." You didn't even think about the response, it just came out. You weren't even paying attention to her, not really. Your eyes moved over the surface of the water, and you sighed heavily. The heat of the sun beaming down on your body was making your clothes stick to your sweat covered body, and you felt gross. You pushed your body upright, rising to your feet. "I'm going to shower."

"Why don't you just swim?" Marilyn rolled her eyes. "Hey," She called to you as you started walking away. "I saw you walk out of the woods after Xavier earlier." She rose her brows up as if suggesting something. "I want the deets."

"God Marilyn. Nothing happened." You lied, of course. You scoffed at her, playing it off like you were still the innocent one. You ascended up the stairs towards the main path, and headed for the showers. You froze in your tracks hearing footsteps behind you, and you shook your head. "Xavier, it's not cool to stalk people." You whipped your body around, but no one was there. It was silent, the only sounds coming from the direction of the lake where everyone last was. You gulped, your chest tightening and you slowly spun back around. You brushed it off, continuing towards the showers, and you stopped again. You twisted around, narrowing your eyes, peering through the woods. "If that's you Xavier, we're going to have problems." Your body stiffened as you walked into the open concept showers, and made your way to the safety of the back. Least from this position, you could see if anyone came into the area well before they got to you. You grabbed your shirt, tugging it over your head, and hanging it on one of the hooks. You worked at your leggings, shimmying them down, and hanging them beside your shirt. You reached for the knob of the warm water, taking one last glimpse towards the entrance,before twisting it on, and stepping under it.

Xavier had been stalking you. Staying far enough behind that he'd be safe. When you turned around, both times, he had ducked behind some bushes, smirking at how scared you looked. He crept to the showers carefully stepping up onto the stairs. He made sure the coast was clear, before stepping up onto the platform, and making his way around the corner. His eyes trailed over your nake body from his position across the area, and he nibbled at his bottom lip. He watched you, almost the entire time of your shower, admiring how soft your skin looked, and how the water dripped down your form slowly. When he saw you reach for the knob, he stepped around the corner, pressing his back against it. He kept silent, listening attentively for your footsteps. He heard you rummage with your clothes, and heard you making your way towards the entrance.

You rubbed your hair, trying to rid it of the excess water droplets, and you stepped around the corner, unaware of Xavier in the corner, waiting for you. You got a couple steps forwards, and then felt a pressure around your throat. Your mind registered it was an arm, but you couldn't get your gaze upright to see who it was before your vision started to blur, and you were unconscious.

Xavier scooped your body up into his arms, moving quickly, carefully, cautiously through the woods to his cabin. Trevor, the other camp counselor was off with Montana somewhere thankfully, which gave him time to do what he pleased with you. Least for a little while. He lowered you down onto the bed, and he smirked, mostly amused with himself. His baby blue eyes darkened as he looked your wet form over. You'd just had a towel wrapped around you, your clothes had been strung over your shoulder. He was surprised they hadn't fallen from you when he scooped you up. But he was thankful they didn't. He didn't want to have to go back and get them. He pulled your wet locks behind your ear, and he brushed his thumb over your bottom lip, tugging it down. He worked two fingers into your mouth, and wiggled them around until you stirred, and then gagged, your eyes shooting open. "Hello Y/N."

You grabbed his hand, pulling his fingers from your mouths, and shooting upwards. "What the fuck? Xavier, what the hell?"

"Don't pretend you didn't like it. Me stalking you...you all scared. You were probably hoping something like this happened. That I would come to you while you were all vulnerable in the showers, and bend you over and fuck you. Didn't you?" Xavier's tone was crueler than normal. His patience with your innocent act starting to get to him. He slapped you hard across the face, and he grunted. "Stop with the innocent act Y/N. You sat at the docks with my cum drying on your sleeve, and face. Who does that?" He leaned in, grabbing your face roughly. "Sluts. Sluts do that." He gathered spit in his mouth, and pushed your body back down, straddling you, and hovering above you. He let the spit fall down onto your lips, and he smeared it with his thumb. "See? You love this shit." He smirked when your tongue instinctively swiped out, lapping up the saliva.

You felt nothing but utterly ashamed at how pathetic you were for this man. He was such a prick, so cocky, so arrogant. Exactly like Jake. No he was worse. He was a fucking tease on top of it, and here you were, ready for him to fuck you into oblivion, absolutely dripping once again for him. You tried to turn your head from him, but he pulled it back.

"Ah, Ah, Ah, look at me Y/N. Look at me while I touch you." Xavier ran a hand down your neck, playing with the sensitive skin, seeing your body shudder at the touch. "You poor thing. You must be touch deprived. Everytime I touch you, you fucking shudder, and," As if to emphasize his mockery, he ran his fingers back up your neck, and down them again. "Goosebumps appear. So fucking needy. So fucking pathetic." He lowered his head down, stilling holding firmly on your chin, smushing your cheeks harder together. He moaned into your ear. "I love making women squirm for me."

"You're disgusting." You spat out bitterly. You didn't mean it, but you knew it would get a rile out of Xavier. It did. He drew his head back, glaring into your eyes. Then his harsh words hit you like a mac-truck.

"I'm disgusting? Really Y/N?" Xavier laughed, but it wasn't his normal playful laugh. This was something far more sinister. This erupted from the pit of his core, his soul, bellowing through the room, and it sent chills down your spine. "You're funny. I'm not the one who's a fucking mess just from someone touching me. I'm not the one who would let a murderer," He pulled his hand down your body, grabbing onto the towel, and ripping it from your body, tossing it over the edge of his bed. He immediately brought his hand back down to your body, and going right for your sex. He toyed with your opening, coating his fingers in your wetness, and plunged them into you. "Fuck them. You'd let me defile you in anyway I liked, and you wouldn't even feel ashamed about it after. Amiright?" He growled. He shoved his fingers as deep into you as they'd go, and he spread them apart. When you whimpered only softly, he sneered. That wasn't the reaction he wanted. He needed more. He pulled his hand back, adding a third finger, and slamming them all into you. He grunted when your body jerked up against him, and you let out a loud moan. "That's what I thought." He started pumping them into you, grabbing your throat now, and curling onto your esophagus. "Now take my fingers, and cum like you've been dying to since you first saw me. I saw the way you looked at me Y/N. I saw you looking right at my cock. I also saw your friend looking at my cock...maybe she'd be more thankful for my touch than you are." With that, he pulled from you, and he sighed, turning away from you.

Instinctively, you shot your body up, grabbing into the back of his perfectly combed up hair, and tugging him backwards. You grabbed his throat, pulling his body onto the bed, and you sneered. "You're a fucking tease."

Xavier didn't like your sudden dominance. It ignited a rage in him, and he twisted his body around, snatching your wrists up, and ripping them from his body. He let out a loud growl as you tugged on his hair, and he pulled you to your feet, walking you backwards, and slamming you into the wall, throwing your hands above your head, and pinning them there. "You little bitch. See? I fucking knew you weren't this sweet little girl. Look at you," He took his sweet time moving his eyes up and down your body, and he locked back into your gaze. "Look how mad you are because I won't let you cum. That's not something a sweet little girl would do." He scoffed, and looked away from you as if he was bored now. "Yeah, I think I'mma go fuck your friend." He released your wrists, letting them fall down to your sides, and he stepped away from you. "Bye Y/N." He started for the door, hearing you grumble under your breath, and then he heard your footsteps approach him. He turned just in time to catch you by your throat with one hand, and he threw you into the air onto his bed. He was a lot stronger than he looked. He smirked, looking at how dumbfounded you looked laying there. "So fucking pathetic." He stepped to you, and he climbed up onto the bed. He lowered his body down onto your naked one, and he reached his hand over the side, pulling his blade from the bedframe, and he twirled it around in his fingers. "Tell me, how would you feel about me cutting you up more? Would you like that? Having to wear long sleeved shirts, and pants the rest of the summer?"

Your eyes widened, glancing to your cut up thigh, and then to your arm. As much as you wanted to say no, the words that came out were something opposite. "Yes." You drew in a breath as he lowered the blade to right above your pelvis, and he cut into it, blood seeping down it and over your clit. "Fuck!" You grabbed his sheets, tangling your hands in them.

"Fuck Y/N, that's way hotter than I thought it'd be. Never done that before." Xavier cooed, and he lowered his body down the bed. He brought his mouth down to your pelvis, taking small licks around the cut, and letting the blood fill his mouth. He swallowed hard, grunting at the taste. "So sweet." He dipped his head down further, taking your clit between his lips and sucking at it hard.

Your heels dug into the mattress, your body jerking up into his face, your hips wiggling a bit. You moaned when he grabbed onto your hips, the blade pressing into your side, preventing you from further movement unless you wanted to be stabbed, literally. This only brought on more arousal. Your head rolled side to side as Xavier's kept sucking your clit in like he was leaving a hickey on your neck. You could feel it swelling between his lips, and it was driving you insane. The warmth of the red liquid and his tongue further adding to your bliss. "Fuck...please...more!"

Xavier obliged, trailing his tongue down to your opening. He pushed your folds from side to side, teasingly. He curled the tip of his tongue upwards, and he allowed the blood to flow down to where it was, and lapped a long drag upwards back to your clit. He lapped back down, and he plunged his tongue into you. He wasted no time in twisting it around, and fucking you with it. He kept his firm hold on your hips forcing you to stay in place.

The feelings and sensations that was coming over you were like a tsunami unexpectedly crashing into you, drowning you in them. "Fuck, Shit...Oh fuck. Just like that!" You tugged harder at the sheets, your knuckles whitening from the tight grip. "Xavier, holy fuck, you're so good at this."

Xavier didn't need your words to validate him. He knew he was good at what he did. He was a fucking sex god. He knew exactly what he was doing, and he loved every second of it. As much as he loved getting off, which he fucking absolutely loved, he also loved making girls cum. Making them be able to cum, it brought a sense of power to him. He used sex as a form of manipulation. He used sex to get what he wanted. Even if he didn't fuck them, he still used the possibiliy of the situation playing out to control whoever he wanted. Men and women. It was easy. Everyone was practically horny all the time. Especially Margaret. It was so easy to get her to bend to his will and he didn't even have to touch her. He grunted against your sex, keeping his tongue as far into you as he could as he dragged it from both sides of your walls, up against the roof and then down on the floor. He was trying to find your sweet spot. After a few minutes, he felt the different texture, and he grunted again. He kept his actions right up against it, not stopping once. He drew his bladed hand down, using the handle of the knife to rub at your bloody clit.

You about lost it at the contact. Your body started dripping with sweat, overheating as you got closer and closer to exploding all over his face. You could feel the pressure in your stomach and abdomen, and your feet slid around the bed, locking your thighs onto the sides of Xavier's face, not wanting him to try some sneaky shit and pull away right as you were about to cum. You hated that. You bucked up into him wildly, and when your orgasm finally hit you, you squirted out all against his mouth. You screamed out through a moan, your eyes clamping shut, and your chest tightening as you panted rapidly. Your head was foggy, and empty of all thoughts.

Xavier lapped your wetness up, when he lifted his face, he was glistening with it. He smirked, tugging his arm up and wiping his face off. As soon as he parted his lips to speak the door flew open and Trevor stepped inside, a six pack of beer in his hands.

"Oh shit. I'm sorry..." Trevor's face lit up a bit. "Damn X, isn't that one of the little school girls?"

Xavier rolled his eyes. "Trevor, leave."

"Nah. Montana and I just got into a fight. I'm not about to go back out there and deal with that shit. You won't even know I'm here. I'm just gunna sit over here and drinky my beer in peace." Trevor casually walked through the room, his eyes trailing over your naked body, taking in all the damage Xavier had done. He smirked and winked at you, plopping down into the couch at the other end of the cabin, and he popped open a beer, chugging it down. He let out a loud exhale of breath, and leaned back. "Delicious."

"Jesus Christ." Xavier scowled, climbing off of you, and rising to his feet. He bent down, grabbing your towel, and he handed it to you. "Go to your cabin. Get dressed." When you didn't immediately jump up, he spoke more sternly. "Y/N, now."

You winched, grabbing the towel, and wrapping it around your body. It wasn't going to do much for keeping the blood from seeping down your legs, but at least no one would see your naked form. You jumped to your feet, giving Trevor a glance, and then looking to Xavier. You went to speak, but he shook his head. You scoffed, and took your leave. You muttered to yourself the entire time back to the girls cabin, thankful no one had seen you out and about like this. You jumped when you saw Marilyn and Montana both sitting on her bed, talking. When their heads turned to you, you paled instantly.

"Where have you been?" Marilyn rose to her feet, looking you up and down. "You've been gone for like two hours. We were looking for you." She crossed her arms over her chest, her motherly demeanor taking over. "Huh? And what's that?" She gestured down between your legs where you were dripping.

Montana joined Marilyn in standing up, giving you the death glare. She sighed, and she stepped beside you. "I bet I know." She grabbed the towel, tugging it from your form and exposing your cuts. "Xavier." She growled. "He did that shit to me." Then she saw the cut right above your abdomen, and she knitted her brows together. "He's never done that to me...."

"I fucking knew you were getting it from him. Ugh, girl, deets. Right now. Is his cock big? Does he fuck good? He looks like he knows how to give it. Fuck! I'm so jealous!" Marilyn cooed, almost over excitedly. "Tellllll meeee."

Montana rolled her eyes. "You are children. You shouldn't even be thinking about fucking."

"We're legal." Marilyn spat, sticking her tongue out at the blonde. "You're just mad cause Trevor wouldn't give you the D."

"That's personal information." Montana sneered. "I'm over this drama show. Bye bitches." She dropped the towel down, and whispered into your ear. "Stay away from Xavier. He was mine first." She pulled her body back up and took her leave.

"What was that about?" Marilyn scoffed. "Ignore her. She's just bitter cause someone interrupted her and X earlier, and then again with Trevor. Then it clicked." She smirked. "Wait, YOU interrupted her and Xavier?" She let out a chuckle. "That's too fucking funny. So tell me it all." She grabbed your hand, and pulled you to the bed.

[That Night]

You'd fallen asleep pretty quickly. Something about the whole hard ass orgasm Xavier made you have earlier making you knock right the fuck out.

Xavier moved swiftly, quietly through the cabin, not making a single sound as he approached your bed. He slipped his hand over your mouth, climbing up onto the bed, hovering above you. He put a finger to his lips when your eyes open, signaling for you to be quiet. You nodded, and he pulled his hand from you. He looked you up and down, and he smirked. He brought his soft lips to your ear, and spoke ever so softly into them. "Don't make a sound." He brought his hand down to his groin, and he reached behind it, and he slid his body up yours. He pushed his cock to your lips, grabbing the side of your head. He was really going to be upset with you if he had to tell you to suck him. He sighed when you wrapped your lips around him more than eagerly, and he started bucking his hips back and forth. He was taking his anger out on you. Montana had come to his cabin, bitching up and storm to him and Trevor, mostly him for being interested in you, and doing what he did, although she didn't have the faintest clue of what he'd done to you. He needed a stress release. What better way than this. He started pumping himself in and out of you, and he rolled his eyes into the back of his head as you took him without ado.

You greedily lapped the underside of his cock, tears filling your eyes as the pressure from holding back all the gags and chokes took you over. When he used his thumbs to wipe the tears away, you couldn't hold back the whimper. You gasped when he made hard contact with your cheek, a stinging burn residing over it. You clamped your eyes closed, letting him brutalize the back of your throat. Your throat clenched and you gasped softly when he pulled from you. He slammed his mouth down onto yours, taking your bottom lip between his teeth, and biting down hard. He made you bleed, and you both grunted when the metallic taste hit your tastebuds. He pulled from the kiss, and cupped his hand over your mouth, as he inched himself down your body. He guided himself between your silky night gown, tugging it upwards, and he pushed his head up against your clit. He lowered, and he slammed his cock into you with one swift motion. He pressed his hand against your mouth when you started moaning against it. He shook his head, his blue eyes glistening in the moonlight beaming in through the window above your bed. He started a slow pace into you, his head tipping back against feeling your pussy clamp around him. He pulled his hand slowly from your mouth, slamming it down onto the mattress at the side of your head, and he narrowed his eyes at you as if telling you to stay quiet as his pace increased.

You gulped seeing the look in his eyes, and you clamped on the inside of your cheek as his pace kept getting gradually more intense. When he started slamming up against your cervix, you brought your own hands over your mouth, cupping them over one another to prevent yourself from screaming out like you wanted to.

Xavier growled, snatching your hands up and pinning them above your head. He brought his mouth down to yours. "Don't make a sound." He slammed into your harder, his body shuddering against yours. You were tight. You were wet. You were everything he'd hoped you be, and more. He took both your wrists into one hand, and he slid his hand over the top of your face, grabbing your throat. He squeezed it, getting a squeak out from you when he did. He grunted softly, looking around the room quickly making sure Montana and Marilyn didn't wake up from the noise. That was the last thing he needed, was more of Montana's bullshit. She was starting to get on his nerves if he was being honest. Spending eternity with her was getting to him. He brought his attention back to you, enjoying how red your face was getting from the lack of blood flow. He kept his firm grip around it, seeing your eyes rolling into the back of your head. His pace didn't let up once. He kept it deep, and hard, fast. He didn't miss a beat slamming you into the mattress. He didn't like the bedframe was rattling a bit, but he paid it no mind. It was what it was. He took your mouth against his again, planting a sloppy kiss upon it, and he breathed against it. When he spoke, there was something so seductive and alluring about it. "You gunna cum baby?"

"Y...e..." Those were the only words you could strain out. Your head was starting to pound from the lack of oxygen but you didn't want him to let you go. Your heart beat raced harder and harder, the pressure building in your abdomen. You nodded, that being all you could do, and saliva seeped from your mouth, trying to suck in air through your quivering lips.

"Good." Xavier spoke through a breathy groan, and he tipped his head to the side, feeling your body start to shake under him. Then he felt the pressure around his cock increase, knowing you were about to let go all over him. He smirked, looking right into your half hazey eyes, and he demanded. "Cum for daddy."

It set you off. Your body writhed up against his, the pressure growing on your throat, making your reel out of control. Your pussy tightened so hard against him, you thought he'd snap in half. You could feel your wetness seeping out around you, and you didn't fucking care. Your chest heaved wildly, the tightness hardening from the lack of oxygen in your lungs. You could feel the life slipping from you, and you started to panic, trying to wiggle out of his grasp. But he didn't budge. "X..." You cooed out pathetically. "I.."

Xavier knew what he was doing. He wasn't going to stop either. He slammed his cock into you, grunting loudly through his thrusts, and shot his seed deep into your core, panting through the after math. He collapsed onto your chest, and put his ear to your chest, not hearing your heart beating anymore. He smirked to himself, and he rolled over onto your side, pulling from you. He glimpsed down at his glistening cock, and he let out an accomplished sigh.

[The end of summer]

You were getting ready to pack your bags, and you heard the door creak open. Your head turned, and you saw Xavier standing there, leaning against the door frame. "What?" Things had been weird with you and him since he'd tried to kill you. Unbeknownst to you, you were actually dead. He had actually killed you. You just didn't know it yet. The whole Camp Redwood curse still being a mystery to you. You'd spent most your days being mocked by him, and there hadn't been many more sexual encounters. It was like he was waiting for something to happen. It was frustrating at first, but you brushed it off. You weren't going to let a boy ruin your summer. You avoided him the best you could, and you'd finally made it to the last day. It was time to go home. "What do you want Xavier?" You purposefully sounded bitter, tugging the zipper to your bag closed. You tugged it from the bed, letting it thud on the ground beside you, and you glared at him. "Move."

"I came to say goodbye." Xavier smiled, smugly.

You stepped to him, and you scoffed. "Oh now you want to talk to me? Ignore me almost everyday except to get a jab in, and now you want to make nice? Fuck you. You're fucking sick." You grabbed his arm, pulling it down from the door frame, and wedging yourself past him . The bag thudded down the steps and you rolled it across the ground.

"Just you wait Y/N." Xavier called, turning on his heels. "You'll see."

"Fuck you." You flipped him off with your free hand, and hurried to the bus. You climbed aboard, making your way to where Marilyn was sitting and plopping down beside her. "Fuck this place,"

"It wasn't that bad. You finally got to experience 'things'." She nudged you playfully. "Come on, don't be a sour puss. It wasn't totally awful."

"Yeah." As the bus took off, you peered out the window seeing Montana, Trevor, Xavier, and Margaret all standing there. Each one of them with different expressions on their faces. Your attention was drawn to Jake cackling up ahead, and you were almost thankful that he'd be the only asshole you had to deal with now. As the bus went under the Camp Redwood sign, you and Jake were standing right there on the ground, watching the bus speed away. Your mouth fell open and you chased after the bus. "NO!" You got to under the sign, and ended up right back where you'd been initially. "FUCK! IT'S FUCKING TRUE! HE FUCKING KILLED ME!"

"Woah, Woah, Woah. Calm down Y/N." Jake stepped to you, trying to ease your anger.

You swatted him away from you stepping backwards. "Don't you fucking touch me. " You stormed off down the path making your way back to the camp where Xavier was the only one standing there, a evil smirk upon his beautiful face. You stormed over to him, slamming your fists against his chest. "You mother fucker! You killed me that night! That's why you've been so fucking weird! WHAT THE FUCK!?"

Xavier snatched your wrists up, and he tugged you closer to him. "Now you'll be mine forever." He licked his lips. "Babe." The word came from his lips like poison.


	2. Cat And Mouse

tw- dubious content, graphic language, violence, murder, orgasm denial, fingering, bloodplay, knife play, bondage, choking, degradation, stalking, mild-nonconsent that turns consent...but not really nonconsent. just some resistance..but y/n likes it. so dont come at me.

Hope ya'll enjoy. 

Your fingers twisted the front lenses of your camera as you snapped photos of the lake from the end of the notorious dock in Camp Redwood. It'd been almost five years since the massacre had taken place. You were a professional photographer for a magazine. Your boss wanted you to come here and try and find some beauty in the chaos. You had a knack for it. You knew all the right things, angles, ways to make a picture speak a million words. You pulled the camera away from your face, and glanced down at the screen. You slid the picture to the right moving onto the next one, and you sighed accomplished with yourself. You'd spent most of the morning waiting for the sun to get to the right spot in the sky, and beaming down onto the lake to make it look as if it was glistening.

As you pulled your body back upright, you heard footsteps descending from the stairs, and your head rose, your eyes falling on a beautiful baby blue eyed, slicked back blond haired male standing at the other side of the dock. He had on a pair of blue shorts that hugged his body just so, and a matching blue shirt that fit all too well. You blinked, straightening your back out, and smiling politely. "Hi."

"Interesting." Xavier took a couple steps to you, his baby blue eyes glancing you up and down curiously. "We haven't had fresh meat around here in years. What brings a pretty little thing like you out in these neck of the woods?" He peered down to your camera, and then your gear, and his brows knitted together. "You're not a reporter are you? Cause if you are, you best get out of here before the others find out you're here." He pushed the tip of his tongue onto the inside of his cheek, and he tipped his head off to the side, his crossed earring glinting in the light of the sun shining down.

"I'm not a reporter." You responded quickly, clearing your throat. "Others? What do you means others?"

"If you're not a reporter, than why are you here?" Xavier purposefully ignored your question, stepping closer to you. He parted his lips to speak but he was cut off by a blond girl with ruffled out, teased hair hurrying down the stairs.

"Oh fuck yes! Fresh meat! Dibs." Montana was the young blonde's name, and she crossed her arms over her chest, her hip popping out to the side, and her eyes looking you over.

Xavier turned his head, brushing the stray hairs back into place into his do. "Don't even think about it Montana. I saw her first." He almost pouted in the blonde girl's direction, but he quickly readjusted his expression, hardening it and he slowly turned his head back in your direction. "Isn't that right?"

You weren't sure how he'd concealed a knife behind his back, or wherever he had it hidden, but when you saw his hand moving around, your gaze fell upon it, seeing him twirling the blade around skillfully. Your body stiffened, and you chuckled nervously. "I was just getting ready to leave. I'm sorry for the inconvenience." You lowered yourself down, keeping a side eye on the two, on guard. Your hands moved quickly, shoving your gear into the black duffle bag, and lastly your camera. You didn't bother wrapping it up as nicely as you normally did, you just shoved it into the back, and zipped it. You curled your fingers around the strap, rising back upwards. You hoisted the strap over your shoulder, and you half-smiled at them both. "Well, it was a pleasure to meet you." You felt your stomach knot as you took the first step towards the stairs, and you thanked the maker when they let you by with no problems. You ascended up the stairs quickly, glancing over your shoulder to see Xavier now by Montana's side, both following you as you walked down the path to the main entrance where you parked your car.

"She's mine Montana. You got the last four." Xavier's eyes narrowed into the blonde's and he shoved her over the edge of the dock, landing with a splash that came up onto the dock, just missing him.

"You fucking asshole!" Montana hollered when she popped back up, her hair dripping and her eyes flashing dangerously. She swam over to the dock, pulling herself up, and sneering. "He's going to regret that."

Xavier made quick but quiet movements down the bath from behind you. He noticed every couple of steps, you'd stop and turn your head, and then continue when you thought the coast was clear. He knew these woods and trails like the back of his hand. He also knew a shortcut to the main entrance where he could cut you off. His arm brushed a branch as he took a path off to the left.

The noise made you stop dead in your tracks, and you gulped, slowly looking over your shoulder again. You skimmed the area over carefully. You closed your eyes for half a second, trying to mentally pep talk yourself that you were just being paranoid. You knew about the rumors of Camp Redwood, and how there were supposed to be ghosts that haunted it, but you hardly believed in such things. It was just campfire stories. Bedtime stories. Something to scare kids. Right? Those two back there didn't look anything like how you imagined ghosts would look. If it didn't look, act, smell, or talk like one, it wasn't one? Right? You weren't making yourself feel any better. You'd gotten to where there was a split in the path, and you just got past it, seeing the main entrance sign in the distance, and you sighed in relief.

Xavier hurried down the path, and he smirked seeing your little feet scurry towards the main entrance. It was cute how scared you were. He could sense it from where he stood. He moved with precise steps, and in no time he was behind you. "Boo." He whispered, throwing his hand up around his side, and wrapping it around your face, cupping it against your mouth, and tugging your body back into his. In return, the bag fell from off of your shoulder, thudding on the ground. He pulled the blade up to your throat, and he slid it one direction and the other threateningly. "I told you, you weren't safe here." He spun your body around, and shoved you forwards, pulling the knife away from you, and pointing it right at you. "Run bitch." He laughed as you stumbled backwards, and darted off down the path. He cocked his head to the side, his blue eyes lighting up with joy. Time for some fun.

Montana rushed down the path Xavier had taken, stopping in her tracks when she saw your bag on the ground, but she didn't see you or X anywhere. She clenched her hands into fists at her sides. "Ugh."

Your feet moved you quicker than you expected they would. Your eyes scanned the area frantically, looking for any type of cover you could find. Least to get your phone out and make a call. You kept looking over your shoulder, but no one was there. When you turned your head back around in front of you, your body collided right into a hard torso, your nose pushing up, pain searing through your face. You stumbled back, falling to your ass, and groaning.

"Surprise bitch." Xavier crouched down, and grabbed a handful of your hair, tugging your body upright. "You're not very good at running away from serial killers are you?" He mocked, playfully. He spun your body around, walking you in a circle.

Your hands shot up for his hand tangled into your hair, and you raked your nails down his skin, making him hiss in return. He released you, and you took off up the path again. You spotted two signs up ahead, and you stopped just long enough to read them. One read 'Mess hall' and pointed to the right and the other read 'Med Cabin' and it pointed in the direction you were already headed in. Your feet thudded loudly against the ground, rocks being kicked up at your sides. Your heart was slamming against your chest, and you hurried up the stairs, shoving the door open when you got to the door, and rushing inside, slamming the door shut behind you. You slammed your back up against it, reaching for the lock and pushing it to the side. Hopefully it would hold. You weren't sure. You cautiously stepped further into the cabin, your eyes searching for the nearest weapon you could find. Your hand frantically reached into the pocket of your shorts, and you tugged your phone out. It slipped from your fingers, and dropped hard to the wooden floor. Your heart dropped into your chest, reaching down for it, and seeing the screen shattered completely. "Fuck." You swiped up, the screen black. "FUCK" In your anger, you whipped the phone across the cabin, it breaking even more when it dropped. You rounded the corner into a room that looked like it was used as the nurses quarters. You hurried around the desk, papers flying off of the desk as you searched every drawer for something to protect yourself.

Xavier heard the thud against the door of the med cabin, and he knew immediately you were in there. Who else would it be? He twisted the handle of the blade between his fingers, taking slow, exaggerated footsteps up the stairs, and slowly dragging the tip of the blade against the glass of the window on the front of the cabin. He hadn't had a good cat and mouse game in a long time, and he was already thoroughly enjoying it. He tapped his knuckles against the door, and cooing into you. "Come out, Come out wherever you are." He drew his hand back, slapping his palm against the wooden door hard. "Come on, I just want to play."

You bit back the fearful shriek that was in your throat, and you froze in place, mid-bend. The best thing you could find was a scalpel. You gripped it tightly into your palm, and ducked into the little cubby under the desk, pulling the chair back in front of you to hide yourself.

Xavier kicked the door open, and he slowly stepped inside the cabin, looking around. "Darling?" His tone was bitter-sweet. He made purposefully loud steps, wanting to add to your fear. He was sure he was. He heard the scrap of something on the floor off to the right, and his head snapped in that direction. He licked his lips, and he stepped over the threshold. He glanced to the messy desk, knowing that you had to have been in here. He knew the camp, every minor detail of it like the back of his hand. He'd spent enough time wandering around, exploring to know. He was stuck here, he didn't have much else to do. He made his way across the floor to the desk, digging the tip of the blade into the surface, and he dragged it across it.

The sound made your body stiffen, your free hand cupping over your mouth tightly to silence yourself. You could feel the tears, and the pressure building up behind your eyeballs, tears wanting to escape. You were biting them back. You could hear him getting closer, making his way around the desk. When he stopped, you shoved the chair out, jumping to your feet, and lunging at him. The scalpel slid over the top of Xavier's bare thigh, and your body twisted, wedging past him and the desk. You rushed towards the doorway, and he grabbed your wrist, tugging you back to him.

"Bitch, you cut me." Xavier dropped his own knife down, and he grabbed your other wrist mid-air, and bent it down, forcing your grip to release the scalpel. He stepped you forwards, and he slammed your body down onto the desk, hovering over you. A crooked smile appeared over his perfect features as you struggled in his grasp below him. "What's your name anyways? Might as well get acquainted since you'll be joining the rest of here soon." When you continued to struggle, Xavier sneered, pinning your wrists above your head, and re-positioning himself on your body. He used his now bloody knee to push your legs apart, and he brought his groin to yours. He inched his face to yours, and his lips curled up into a sneer. "Don't be rude."

"You're psychotic. Let me go." You whimpered, his grasp seeming to tighten on your wrists. Your eyes flickered with absolute terror, and you gasped when he gyrated his hips into yours, feeling the growing arousal between your thighs. Your face turned bright red, and you tried to inch your body up further up on the desk to get away. When that didn't work, you tried to slide down. All that did was push his clothed length harder against your sex.

Xavier's face changed, seeing the frustration over you. "You feel that?" He grazed his teeth over your soft bottom lip semi-hard. He sucked at it for a minute, leaving a trail of saliva intentionally. He pulled his head back, seemingly bored from your lack of fighting back. He released you, and you were quick to pull your body up, and rush for the door. He watched as you took off, and he picked his blade back up, slowly following after you. He could do this all night. Catch and release. From the way your body was writhing up into him though, he couldn't help but let his mind wander. It almost seemed like you enjoyed his cock pressed up against you. This only riled him on.

You practically tripped down the stairs you were moving so fast. You were panting, your chest heaving up and down, beads of sweat dripping down the back of your neck. You didn't dare take a path this time. Instead, you rushed right into the wooded area, pushing branches out of your line of view, and jumping over fallen down logs.

Montana met with Xavier at the entrance of the med cabin, and she growled. "What? You lost her?"

"I let her go, Montana. There's a difference." Xavier corrected, rolling his eyes into the back of his head, and leaning his head to the side.

"What happened?" Montana pointed to the cut on his thigh.

Xavier had almost forgotten about the cut on his leg. He was distracted. He looked down, and he sighed. "She cut me." He spoke to her as if she was dumb, degradingly. "It's just a little cut." He brushed it off, and stepped past her. "Go fuck Trevor or something Montana."

"Fuck you Xavier." Montana turned her body, her eyes locking onto his back as he walked off.

"Been there, done that sweetheart. I've had better." Xavier waved his bladed hand around at his side, smirking to himself hearing her mutters. He wasn't in a hurry to find you. He'd find you. He always found his prey. It was almost too easy finding them.

You skidded to a stop coming up on the edge of the lake, and you just listened for a minute to see if Xavier or Montana were coming after you. You heard nothing, just the birds off in a nearby tree. It was unsettling. You racked your mind where to go at this point. You took another look across the lake, trying to see if you could see your car, or another way to get to it. There wasn't. You had to go back the other way. You were not looking forward to it at all. You mustered your strength, taking a couple deep breaths, and you stepped back into the woods, once again not using the paths. You'd been careless, and didn't notice the booby trap below you. The ground gave under your feet, falling into the pit of spikes sticking out. You'd jumped aside just enough to grab onto the edge of the pit, and you dug your nails into the ground, holding yourself up. "Fuck." The tip of your toes dug into the pit wall, and you tried to pull yourself up with what little leverage you got. When you started to slip further down, you cried out. "Someone help! Please!" You could feel your left hand slipping, that being the weaker hand. The ground under your hand fell against your body and to the ground below you. Your body swing, just your right hand holding you up now, and your fingers slipping with every passing second. Your eyes closed when your hand gave way, but someone caught your hand, and pulled your body back up, dropping you onto the safety of the ground. Your eyes opened, your vision blurry with the tears that had built up in them. Your mouth fell open seeing Xavier standing before you.

"Yeah, that's why smart people stay on the paths." Xavier scoffed, shaking his head a bit at you. "Get up."

You nibbled your bottom lip, and you pushed your body up, rising to your feet. Your weight shifted from one foot to the other, and your body swayed nervously looking over his beautiful face. "Why did you save me? So you -"

"Because, I want to be the one to kill you. Not some booby trap." Xavier's head had tipped one direction, and then the other, pushing his tongue against the inside of his cheek. "Why else?" He stepped to you, and walked around you like a lion stalking its prey. He eyed you up and down. He gripped the handle of his blade tightly, and he rose it up, using the end of it to brush your hair over your shoulder. "You were all bent out of shape earlier when I put my cock against you."

"...." Your mouth parted open, but just a little mouse squeak came from it. Your body was as stiff as board, your eyes following Xavier as he kept circling you. You felt the lump in your throat growing bigger and bigger. You tried to clear it silently, but you made some garbled noise.

Xavier stopped at your side, and he brought the tip of his blade up to your chin, gently pushing it up. He didn't feel much resistance as your head lifted. "Smart girl." He pierced the skin just enough to get a gasp, and some blood to spill down the front of your chest. His blue eyes followed the red liquid downwards between your cleavage, and he let out a small groan. "I bet you'd look hot all covered in blood. How about we find out?"

Your skin crawled with goosebumps as the warm red liquid made its way down your milky skin. "I...Please ..."

"Begging already? Damn." Xavier let out the most smug, mocking laugh he could. He walked around you, positioning himself behind your body, and pushing up against you. He kept the blade up under your chin, and he lowered his chin down onto your shoulder. "Tell me something sweet heart," He paused, the sweet floral aroma of your hair ghosting under his nostrils. "You ever been fucked all covered in blood?"

"N..N..o." Your cheeks lit up a cherry red, your teeth gnawing at the inside of your cheek as his warm body pressed up against yours. You could feel the prominent muscles of his torso against your thin fabric on your back. You inhaled a loud gasp of air when his fingers curled around your hip, and toyed with the band of your shorts. He snapped them up, and then against your skin.

The sounds that came from your lips only made him want to see what other noises he could get out of you. He slid his hand up your toned stomach, sliding them up under your bra, and taking a hold of your fleshy mound. He gripped it hard, grinding his groin into the cheek of your ass. The very tip of his tongue took gentle licks up and down the base of your neck, and drew circles. "Have you ever been fucked?"

"Y...es." Your head leaned back into his shoulder, his fingers around your breasts feeling far better than they should have. You immediately missed the warm contact when he drew his hand from there, drawing his fingers back down your stomach.

"Do you want to get fucked by me?" Xavier awaited your response, but all he got was silence. He hooked his thumb into the band of your pants and he tugged it forwards again. This time he didn't let it fall back against your skin, he slipped his hand down over your pelvis, and he rubbed his thumb over your swollen bud gently.

"N.." You couldn't even finish your sentence. His fingers moved so quickly down to your sex, your face turning an even darker shade of red when you knew he felt your wetness. You were ashamed instantly. Your knees buckled as he played with your folds, just pushing his fingertips into your core, and then drawing them back again.

"No?" Xavier rolled his eyes. "I beg to differ. It's funny, most people when they're being hunted down by a murderer, they fear for their lives, beg for it even. But they don't sit here and let said killer toy with them like a doll." He took the bottom part of your ear between his teeth, and clamped down hard.

You squealed at the pressure, your body trembling against him. You nearly shrieked when he plunged two fingers into you, and twisted them around. You felt the cool steel blade come off from your throat, and he brought it down to your hip, gently slicing into the skin there. "Shit." Your thighs clamped together tighter, locking his hand in place.

Xavier grunted softly, and he felt you step forwards a bit. He wiggled his fingers inside of you, brushing his fingertips up against both sides of your walls, and groaning into your ear. "I think you do...." He started pumping them into you, despite the pressure of your thighs squeezing his hand between them. He moved his hips in a circular motion against your ass, his cock brushing up against you, providing him just enough stimuli.

Your legs started shaking, your hands reached behind you, and grabbing onto his thin blue t-shirt. It'd only been a little while since you'd had anything sexual, so you didn't NEED this, but you found it hard to resist him. Whether it was the godly-like looks, or the way his fingers were twisting around perfectly so inside of you, or the fact that you knew had had an incredibly large cock, but you were giving into him. Sure, he'd literally just tried to kill you but it didn't even seem to be a thought in your head as you rocked back in forth in his grip. The knife dug further into your skin on your hip bone, making more blood fall from your skin. It pooled down on the ground at your side. Your eyes fluttered open and shut, your hands tugging harder at his shirt, the closer you got to orgasm.

Xavier's fingers kept their pace, getting you closer and closer to sweet release. Just as he got you to the edge, he quickly pulled his hand back out, and shoved you forwards. "Run, or die right now." He grabbed his groin with his glistening fingers, palming his arousal.

It took you a minute to register his words, and that fear that had seemingly disappeared came rushing back all at once. Your common sense slapping you right across the face. You lunged forwards back towards the cabins, making sure to stay on the paths this time. You didn't want another run in with a booby trap.

Xavier cranked his head from one side to the other, bringing the blade to his lips, and slowly licking off your blood. He mewled at the sweet taste, relishing it for a moment, before dropping his hand down to his side, and twirling the blade around again. He slowly made his way back towards the cabin, stopping in the middle of it all, scanning everything over trying to decide where you might have gone.

"Surprise bitch," Montana stepped around the back end of the cabin, punching you right in the solar plex making you double over. She grabbed a handful of your hair and tugged your head up to look into your eyes. "You're not going anywhere." She dragged you around the front of the cabin, and sneered when she saw Xavier standing there. "I got her. She's mine."

Xavier rolled his eyes. "Oh Montana, you still haven't learned have you?" He was like a ghost in the wind, disappearing and popping up behind the woman. He shoved the blade into her back, stabbing it right into her heart from behind, and he twisted his wrist around. He yanked his hand back, and he watched as she released your hair, and she fell face first onto the ground. "Stupid bimbo bitch." He glimpsed to you, seeing the pure terror over your face, and the tears seeping fro your eyes. "Little mouse."

You took the only opportunity you were going to have, and jolted down the path, heading back in the direction of the main entrance of the camp, sobbing hysterically. As if running around seeping wet between your thighs wasn't bad enough, the band of your pants was rubbing against the cut on your hip, chaffing it.

Xavier re-appeared in front of you, holding his arm outwards, and clotheslining you, dropping you to the ground hard. It disoriented you and he smirked, crouching down beside you, and grabbing your throat. He put enough pressure around it, making you lose consciousness, and he rolled his shoulders back into a shrug. "Silly little mouse. You can't escape this place." His intentions, if not clear, were to kill you. You'd be stuck here like everyone else that dared step into this place. But first, he'd toy with you some more.

When you finally came to, a headache pounding into the back of your skull and down your spine, you groaned. You felt the cool air kiss your skin, making goosebumps appear. Your eyes fluttered open and shut, straining to get your barrings. As you did, you realized that you were naked. Tied up against the base of a large tree. With rope. "What the fuck?" You struggled against your binds, feeling the rope chafe against your skin, giving you rope burn.

"It took you long enough to come back to the land of the living. For a second, I thought I might have killed you." Xavier stepped out of the shadows. Blade still in hair.

"Why didn't you?"

"Oh mouse, it's because I'm not done with you yet. After our exploits earlier, I've come to realize, fucking someone alive is far more rewarding than fucking someone who is a ghost. There's more..." Xavier contemplated the appropriate choice of words. "Connection there. You see," He stepped to you, bringing the tip of the blade up to your navel, and circling it. "Being a ghost, you start to disconnect from everything and everyone. You start to fade. It's slow, almost agonizingly so."

You listened to his words attentively, hoping maybe he just needed to be heard. Maybe he'd be able to pass on, if he was really a ghost, which you were still skeptical about, but maybe he just needed someone to hear his story and he could go peacefully. "I'm sorry."

"Oh don't be sorry," Xavier stepped closer to you again, closing the space between you and him. He didn't put enough pressure against your skin to make you bleed, but just enough to let you know it was there. "I don't mind being dead. It feels good being bad. I get to kill people, and nothing happens." His tone was far too ecstatic about the whole thing. "Now, do you want me to fuck you before I kill you or after? I'd prefer before..."

"...." You fell silent, your body tensing under the hold of the ropes against you. The sharp pieces of bark digging into your back uncomfortably as you tried to shift a bit. "Neither? Just let me go. I can tell your story. I can help you. I can find someone to help you cross over....."

"Nah." Xavier drew the blade from you completely, lowering his hand to his side. He looked distant for a minute, staring off into the darkness behind you. "I'm good. So, getting fucked now is what it is." He dropped the blade to the ground, the tip sticking in perfectly. He brought his hand to his shorts, tugging at the fabric as he got himself hard. "I'm going to need you to resist ...scream...cry, something..."

"Wh...at....." You weren't going to give him the pleasure of hearing you cry anymore, or seeing it. You could get out of this. You had the strength to. You just had to outsmart him. Somehow, someway. You had to outwit him.

"I said," Xavier collided his palm against your cheek hard, his fingertips burning from the intensity of the contact. He continued to rub himself, his cock slowly starting to come alive. "Cry mouse." He pinched your cheek between his fingers, and he slammed the back of your head against the bark of the tree. "Fine," He tugged his shorts down, his half-erect cock spilling over the top of his shorts. He grabbed ahold of himself, and he brought his mouth to the nape of your neck, and grabbed skin between his teeth. He grunted when you whimpered, the hand on his cock slowly working him up and down.

You were unable to hold in the whimper as Xavier's teeth snapped at your neck, bruising the skin with every little nibbled. You pushed up against your binds, and shut your eyes. "Stop..."

"No." Xavier spoke against your neck, his hot breath warming your skin. "You don't want me to." He guided his slightly more erect cock up between your binded thighs, and up against your clit. He dragged it down to your opening, his head coating with your juices. "See?" He strained the word, trying not to let out the moan that was building in his throat. To muffle it, he sank his teeth into your neck again, sucking aggressively at the skin. At the same time, he thrusted all the way into you, stilling any motions of from his lower body. He throbbed in you, taking a moment to feel how tight you were. He muttered 'shit' against your neck.

If your body hadn't been tied up to a tree, you surely would have caved into him, bucking your hips to get movement from him. You stifled your moan of surprise at the sudden intrusion, and you rolled your eyes into the top of your head, tipping your head upwards. You wiggled your fingers, and shifted from foot to foot, the only movements you were actually able to do.

Xavier pulled from your saliva covered neck, a dribble of it seeping off of his bottom lip. He used his tongue to swipe it up, and his baby blue eyes glistened in the dim light from the crescent moon up above. "So cute trying to pretend like you're not enjoying this. Cute as a mouse." He reached his hand up to the hip he'd wounded earlier, and he pulled the skin apart, making it bleed all over again. He coated his fingers in the warm liquid and he dragged them over your stomach horizontally. "Come on, moan, cry, scream, doooooo something...." He drew his hips back, peering down between both your bodies, and looking at his cock coated in your wetness. "Mmm. I can make you scream." Just like that, he slammed his cock back into you, dipping his hips down and angling himself as far into you as he could go from the position you were in. He put his hands flattened against the bark of the tree on the sides of your head, his face lowering back down near yours. He turned, breathing hot air against your cheek and towards your ear, pulling his hips back again, and then slamming them forwards.

You bit on your bottom lip so hard, you whimpered, the metallic taste gliding over the top of your tastebuds. "Fuck!" You didn't dare open your eyes, fearful for the look of sick, twisted amusement that might be across the beautiful blonde's face. You yelped when he slapped your right cheek, the stinging feeling shooting up the side of your face. Now your eyes opened, looking right to his face beside yours. Your lips parted, quivering as he started fucking you at a brutual, unforgiving pace. The sounds of his breathy moans right into your ear, only making your body lit with a fire. "Fuck Xavier."

"That's right baby, take this cock." Xavier grabbed your throat, locking his fingers around your esophagus, and grinding his hips in a circular motion on a mission to find your sweet spot. The sound of your own moans and verbal appraisals of his actions filling the dense quietness of the woods around you both. "You're a dirty little photographer, getting fucked by a complete stranger..." Then it dawned on him. Your camera. Your gear. How wonderful would it be for him to have a souvenir to look at and admire when he was touching himself. He grinned, pushing his tongue into the inner part of his cheek, and stepping away from you. He pulled his hips back, his cock slipping out of you with a 'plop' "I'll be right back, don't go anywhere." He pulled his short back up over his hardened, wet cock and sauntered off into the darkness.

You just stated at the space he'd been in front of you for a few minutes, wondering where he could possibly be going now. It didn't matter. You had to get out of this mess before he returned from his little adventure. You wiggled your wrists around, the rope almost burning at the contact of grinding on your skin. You gritted your teeth, your nails digging into the bark, and ripping it apart. Maybe if you could get enough bark off, you could slip your hand from the loosened rope. Doubtful but worth a shot, better than standing here waiting for the murderous hot blonde to come back. Although you wouldn't mind getting dicked down before you got away. Being tied up was erotic. You tugged and tugged, whining when the rope didn't budge or loosen.

"Awe, what X got bored finally and let you out here all by yourself so that just any of us can kill you?" The cocky blonde from earlier stepped around the tree to your side, except she wasn't alone this time. A mustached, brunette haired male, older, with a weird do and incredibly short shorts that showed off his extremely large bulge stepped on the other side of you.

You looked between them both, and you laughed nervously. "Uh, I think he'll be right back?" Okay, now you were hoping he'd come right back. Least to get these killers away from you. "You don't want to kill me..."

"And why's that?" Montana tipped her head to the side, scoffing. Trevor walked over to her side, wrapping his arm around her from behind. "I'm pretty sure that we do. Although, I have to admit, X made it less fun for us by tying you up and leaving you here than it would have been hunting you down." A slight pout formed on Montana's face. "Right Trev?" She returned his gesture, sliding her hand around his back. "What do you say we cut her free, chase her for a bit, and then we kill her. I need to get my cardio going a bit."

"There are better ways to do that, but whatever you want babe." Trevor chuckled, looking you up and down slowly. "She looks familiar." He pondered his mind for a minute. "Did your mother work for a magazine company."

"What difference does it make?" Montana pulled her arm quickly from him, reaching behind her and pulling out the gun she'd found in Margaret's dresser. "She's going to die either way. Trevor, cut her free. I want to see how good my aim is." She rose the gun up aiming it right for your heart.

Trevor remained silent, looking Montana over, and then returned his gaze to you. "Don't shoot her. Let's have some fun first, like you said." He stepped to you, walking around the tree, and slowly undid the ropes from around you. Before either of them had time to react, you lunged forwards, and knocked Montana to the ground.

Montana yelped when you landed on her, and she tried to turn the gun back in your direction. "Get off me bitch." She struggled beneath you, bringing her legs up, and kneeing you in the ass.

You growled, and brought your mouth down to her neck, sinking them in aggressively, and ripped your mouth away, a chunk of bloody skin in your teeth. You watched as the blood spewed out, and she dropped the gun to the ground. You reached your hand for it, and shoved the barrel into the wound, and blasted bullets into her throat. Blood splattered all over your face, and you trembled violently, staring down at her motionless body. The sound of a branch breaking behind you made you turn, and draw the gun up pulling the trigger back, but nothing came out. You threw it at Trevor, scattering to your feet, and jumping into the woods, running as fast your feet would allow in the opposite direction.

Trevor slowly stepped to Montana's body, his eyes blinking frantically. He jumped when he heard Xavier's voice behind him, turning his head to his side.

"Holy shit!" Xavier jumped into the air, kicking his leg out, and doing an excited little dance. "She fucked her the fuck up! Yes! That's fucking awesome!" He sounded far too excited about the whole ordeal.

Montana stepped to the men from behind them, scoffing. "Wow, that bitch killed me." She rolled her eyes. "Xavier, you better find her before Trevor and I do...Come on babe."

Trevor chuckled a little bit, turning on his heels, and grabbing Montana's hand, and walking down the path with her.

Xavier had your bag slung over his shoulder, and he heard branches breaking in the woods before him. He smirked, pushing his tongue against his cheek and made his way up the path. You were making your way towards the bathrooms. He'd cut you off there. He walked with precise steps, keeping his eyes fixated onto the woods waiting to see you pop out. When he got to the cabins, he knitted his brows together when he didn't hear you anymore. "Darling?" He gasped when he felt you jump on him from behind, knocking him to the ground.

Your fists slammed into his back, and you grabbed a handful of his blonde hair, shoving his face into the ground and burying it in it. "Eat dirt mother fucker." You jumped off of him, running towards the bathrooms, knowing once you got inside you were trapped. "Fuck." You gulped, turning your body around, only to find Xavier standing in the entrance. "Let me go you fucking creep."

"Creep? You weren't saying that when my cock was buried in you." Xavier grinned widely, slowly stepping further into the bathroom. He tipped his head up, holding your camera in his hands. "Look at you." He lifted the camera up to his face, and he closed his left eye, snapping a picture of your naked body. He took a couple more pictures, and he chuckled. "I'm going to hang these in my cabin." He pulled the camera down, closing the space between you.

"Xavier, please.." You whimpered when he grabbed your throat, slamming your head back against the wall. You clamped your eyes shut when he pushed his body against yours.

"I'm going to fuck you, and I'm going to take pictures of my cock pounding that tight little pussy. I'm going to find a way to get them out into the world, and you're career is going to be over. Everyone's going to see how much of a little cock loving slut you are." He slipped his hand down, after slinging the strap of the camera back over his shoulder, and he pulled his shorts down, his half-erect cock springing free. "Everyone will see how much you love being fucked...No one will take you seriously anymore." He grabbed the base of himself, and he pushed himself up to your sex. He thrusted his hips, shoving himself into you. He let out a loud grunt, smirking when you moaned outwards. He didn't waste any time in starting a slow pace into you, keeping his hand on your throat. He pulled the strap from his shoulder, and pulled back just enough to be able to snap a picture. He brought the camera back up, taking a couple pictures, and he pulled his body away. He grabbed you from the wall, spinning your body around, and he snapped a couple more pics with you bent over in front of him. He made sure to get your ass, and your pussy, and then he shoved his cock back up to your sex, slowly working himself into you. The hand that had been on your throat was tangled in your hair now, and he started fucking into you hard. "Fuck you're tight."

Your hands were flattened against the wall holding you up, and preventing your face from colliding into the wall with every single one of Xavier's hard thrusts into you. Your eyes widened as he slammed up into your cervix, and your pussy started pulsing rapidly against him. "Fuck." You lowered your head down, trying to ignore how fucking good it felt.

"Fuck, take my cock." Xavier slapped your ass hard, making your body jolt. He angled his hips differently, feeling the texture of your pussy change, and he found your g-spot. He was just starting to get into it, when the sound of a chain saw turning on drew his attention. He growled, whipping his head around and as soon as he did, Monatana decapitated him.

You screamed as the blood covered your body, and Xavier's body fell down, leaving you bent over. You straightened up, and rushed past her. You hurried out of the cabin, seeing Trevor standing at the end of the ramp. You looked to the banister, and threw your body up over it, landing down onto the ground hard. Your breaths were short, and quick as you ran for your life back through the cabin. Your sex was dripping with your arousal, and your entire body was soaked in the blood that had spewed from Montana's body, and now Xavier's. You gagged at the realization but you didn't stop. You finally got to the the main office cabin, and slammed the door shut. You swallowed hard, making your way through the cabin slowly. You had to get out of here. You had to survive. You made your way up the stairs, feeling that maybe if you could find a good enough hiding spot, you'd be able to make it till the morning and you'd be able to make an easier break for it during the day. Night didn't help you any. You inched yourself down to the ground, and crawled under the bed, sighing. 

"Here mousey, mousey, mousey," Xavier cooed walking up to the main office cabin, looking it up and down. He didn't know if that's where you were or not. He'd already looked in two other cabins, and didn't find you. This just happened to be his next spot. He was far too amused with this whole cat and mouse ordeal. His cock was straining against his shorts as he stepped up the stairs, and he used the ax to shove the door open. "Mouseyyyyyyy....." His worse were dark, full of malice. He tapped the wooden end of the ax against the wooden floor as he made his way slowly through the cabin. He started up the stairs, stopping at the top, and he glimpsed right into the bedroom you were in. He could see your shoe from under the bed, and he grinned. He slowly approached the room, and he walked inside, playing it off like he had no idea you were there. "Where oh where could the little mouse be, oh where oh where could she beeeeee...." He sang the words out darkly, swinging the ax at his side. He got to the other side of the bed, and he stopped. He twisted on his heels, the fronts of his shoes, facing you. 

You cupped your hands over your bloody mouth, silencing yourself. You could feel your heart slamming against your chest, a tightness forming in your throat, as you looked to his feet waiting for him to leave. Had he seen you? No way. You were sure of it. You screamed against your hand when he started slamming the ax against the bed, it starting to fall apart around you. You rolled out onto the other side, and pushed your body up. You got right to the door, but he wrapped the wooden handle of the ax around your throat, pulling you backwards. You cried out, gasping for air. 

Xavier smirked, and he grabbed your hair, and threw you down onto the mangled bed. He jumped on top of you, wasting no time in putting the ax back against your throat, and he grabbed his shorts tugging them down. Now he was fully erect, and he pushed himself to your opening, and slammed his hips forwards, shoving into your wetness. "Fuck, even now, you're dripping. Whore." He growled the words out, and he started fucking into you. The bed groaned and creaked as his pace increased. The noises of your gaps for air only drove him further. He shifted his hips finding your spot in no time at all, and when you moaned out through a breathy pant, he grunted. 

Your eyes were big, bulging out of your head, and your fingers gripped at the handle of the ax as Xavier's cock slammed up into your g-spot. Your thighs tightened around his body, your hips bucking up into him. Something was most certainly wrong with you. You couldn't breathe, and a murderer was fucking you against a bed he'd just mangled with an ax, but here you were, your pussy pulsing around him, and you were getting wetter and wetter with every thrust. Your shut your eyes, your back arching up, making him choke you harder. Your head pounded, and your body started shaking violently. 

"That's right mouse, cum...cum alllll over this cock. Show me how much you love it." Xavier's words were breathy themselves, his own arousal taking over. He didn't move the handle from your throat, but he could feel your throat muscles clenching every so often in an attempt to get air into your lungs. He chuckled, his cock pounding you into the bed. His pace got deeper, and harder as he closed in on his orgasm. As you both reached your bliss, the bed collapsed to the ground, leaving you both shocked in the after math of your orgasms. Xavier pulled from you, collapsing at your side, and releasing the ax. "Better get out of here..." He turned his head, his baby blue eyes half -lidded. 

"What?" 

"You heard me." Xavier rolled his eyes, turning away from you. "Go on. Go." He scoffed.

You jumped to your wobbly feet, and you glanced to him. "Th--thank you. I'll tell your store. You won't be forgotten." 

"Whatever." Xavier played with his earring, and he stared up at the ceiling. 

You went to grab your camera, and he growled.

"Leave it." 

You released it, and rushed out of the room. You hurried out of the cabin, and rushed down the path. You could hear Montana and Trevor talking up ahead, and you ducked behind a tree, waiting for them to pass you. You gulped, and rushed down the path again towards the main entrance, rushing to your car. You barely believed you made it, as you climbed inside, started it up and reversed. You glanced to the camp one last time, seeing Xavier smirking and waving at you. You started sobbing from actually making it, and the relief, and stepped on the gas pedal, speeding down the road. You'd never forget about this camp that was for sure, and you weren't ever going to be able to tell a soul, who would believe you? No one.


	3. Obsession

tw- slight dub-con, aggressive/possessive behavior, stalking, biting, slapping, choking, oral, masturbation, orgasm denial, throat fucking, fingering, drug use, graphic language, anal, double penetration, spitting kink, degradation, name calling, hair pulling, DOM-xavier. 

read, comment, vote..hope you enjoy 

You'd taken the job offer at Camp Red Wood as a counselor, having no idea what sorts of trouble awaited you when you got there. You'd heard the stories, all the murders that had happened there, but that was a long time ago right? They caught the guy, Mr.Jingles, you'd be fine. Or so you convinced yourself.

The drive was long, a long longer than you had anticipated, and the company you had picked, Chet, the buffy guy you'd met at your aerobics class wasn't much help in keeping you entertained. Mostly he turned the radio up so loud, the speakers nearly blowing out of their casings, and giving you a headache. Very few words exchanged between the two of you.

The thing that intrigued you the most about the job was the beautiful man, Xavier who was rumored to have taken a job there for the summer as well. You'd only gotten to see him twice during aerobics class, but he'd caught your attention, and you hoped this summer would help your formulate a blossoming relationship between you two. From what you gathered, he was arrogant, cocky, full of himself, but he was genuine.

"Yo, we're finally fucking here." Chet exclaimed, reaching for the knob of the radio, and finally silencing the awful music choice he'd picked. "Fuck yeah. I got to piss."

"Thanks for sharing dude." You rolled your eyes, glancing up to the woode sign as you drove under it that read Camp Red Wood. Suddenly an unsettling feeling knotted in the pit of your stomach, and you groaned.

"What's wrong dude?" Chet's head turned, eyeing you up and down slowly. "Need another fix?" After being kicked out of the olympics, Chet had gone on a binder, digging himself a grave of addiction. But he hadn't cared. Nor did any of his friends, except you, bringing it up a couple times, only for him to snap at you and tell you to mind your business. You'd left it at that, not wanting to anger the already on edge brute of a man anymore so. As you pulled up to the front of the camp, your eyes lingered on the blonde woman with glasses on her face, the most atrocious white shorts on her body, and a bright yellow t-shirt.

Chet scoffed, leaning back into the chair, and kicking his feet up onto the dash. He rested his left arm over his knees, and tugged out a small vile of white powder, pouring it out onto the crease of his hand, and leaning down and sniffing it up into one nostril. He hollered, slamming his fist down onto his knee, and exclaimed. "WOO, fuck."

You pulled the car into the empty parking space, rolling your eyes, and you turned the key in the ignition off. You reached for the door but it was being opened by, Margaret, the same blond from before. You jumped when you noticed she was there, and you cleared your throat. "Goddamn, hello."

"You're the new counselor?" Margaret bent down peering into Chet, narrowing her eyes under her glasses when she saw the white powder under his nose. "And there won't be any of that in my camp, are we clear? This is a camp for children! Get it together."

You glanced over your shoulder to Chet, and you both rolled your eyes. Chet exited the car as you did, and he slammed the door shut aggressively walking off towards the buildings.

"Don't slam the doors damn it..." You called to him, shaking your head, looking Margert over noticing she was eyeing you again. "Uh, problem?"

"No." Margaret huffed out a breath, turning on her heels and started for the camp. She swung her arms at her sides, dramatically. When she got to the main office, she climbed up the stairs, pushing the door open, and she motioned for you to come in. "Sit down. I'll get the others so you can have a proper introduction and welcome." With that she stormed back out of the small cabin.

You looked the place over, bringing your hand up to the framed newspaper clipping of Mr.Jingles arrest, and you rose a brow.

"He killed 11 people ya know?" A voice from your side cooed softly, and you leaned back to see who it belonged to. Xavier. The hot, short blonde haired man, with a smug look on his face, doing his notorious tongue against his cheek thing.

Your eyes looked him up and down, stopping on his groin where his shorts hugged him just so leaving little to the imagination. You shifted your weight from one foot to the other, your hands going to your sides, your fingers brushing against your thighs softly. "Hey Xavier..."

"Hey Y/N. I didn't think you were actually going to come up here. Thought you were a pussy." He grimaced, seeing your cheeks flush at his words. He stepped towards you, and then turned on his heels, leaning over you, his hand coming up and over your shoulder, pointing to the framed clipping on the wall. He put his mouth to your ear. "Want to know how they all died?"

"XAVIER!" Margaret's voice made Xavier's focus falter, bringing it to the blonde woman and scoffing when he saw her look of utter disapproval. He pulled away from you, rolling his eyes dramatically into the back of his head.

"Easy Blondie, I was only telling Y/N about what happened." He pushed his hip out to the side, following Margaret as she walked into the room.

The introductions to the rest of the staff went by smoothly, everyone seemingly relatively nice, especially Montana whom seemed like she was being extra nice to you. She'd been in one of your aerobics class, and you felt like she'd been hitting on your the entire time. Not that you minded, it was flattering, but it was just strange that she seemed to take such a liking to you.

[Later on POV]

You slowly stepped up the stairs to the cabin, and reached for the door hearing laughter from the other side seeping underneath the crack of the door. You sighed, pushing it open and everyone seemed to hide something either under their leg, behind their back, or around the front of the couch. "Uh, it's just me guys, relax."

"Jesus Y/N, we thought you were margaret." Xavier sounded relieved, pulling the joint he'd just rolled back out from under his leg, and handing it over to Montana. "Want a puff?" His blue eyes seemed to look right into your soul as he stared at you.

"I don't smoke pot." You waved your hand dismissively, laughing nervously as you got disapproving stares from the entire group before you. There was an awkward tension in the room, and you tensed when Xavier rose from his seated position on the floor, casually walking over to you.

"So you don't do anythingggggg?" He dragged the word out, as if trying to prove a point. He parted his lips, his tongue dragging over the top layer of his perfectly white, and aligned teeth. "I bet you do." His brows rose up, suggestively.

"No, I really don't."

"I call bullshit," Montana took a puff of the joint, leaning back, and handing it over to Rey. She blew the smoke out from her small lips, and rolled her eyes. "Everyone's got something they do that's naughty. Come on Y/N tell us. We won't tell."

Your head turned as Xavier circled your body, hearing him stop behind you, and you felt his chin upon your shoulder. You held back the whimper that wanted to escape when his fingers moved up the back of your thigh lightly. Teasingly. Your skin formed goosebumps, and Xavier chuckled softly into your ear.

"Don't pretend to be so innocent. I see right through you." His voice was sultry, seductive.

Your eyes fluttered closed, processing how warm and heavy his breath felt against your neck, finding yourself enjoying the close proximity of his body and yours. You'd always wanted to fuck him, that was obvious. He had to know. That's why he was messing with you right? Had to be. Only made sense. He was far too full of himself not to enjoy being a sadistic asshole, and getting a rise out of you. You didn't want to give him the pleasure of having a reaction, but your body had other plans. Your mouth parted slightly when he spoke again, a much softer whisper this time.

"So if I came into your room late at night, and asked you to snort coke of my cock, you wouldn't do it?" Xavier wet muscle flicked out against your neck, making you whimper much louder than you planned. He chuckled, pulling away from you, admiring the redness that took over your cheeks as he walked back over to the group, bending down and grabbing his joint.

"Xavier, look what you've done to the poor thing." Montana cooed, pouting her lips in a mocking gesture. "Have you even ever had sex Y/N?"

"Of course." You snapped back, finding your immense sexual frustration making you testy.

Montana's eyes widened at your boldness, and she pushed herself to her feet. "Huh, you sure don't act like it." She shrugged, walking over to the couch, plopping beside Rey, and grabbing his drink from out of his hand, chugging it down.

"Hey!" Rey whined, looking at Montana with a saddened expression. "That was mine." When Montana turned to look at him, he fell silent.

"Pussy whipped." Xavier rolled his eyes, puffing at the joint that hung from his bottom lip. His eyes wandered back over to you, and you felt them burning into you, undressing you with them.

Your thighs clenched, a wetness pooling between your legs, and you panicked. "I'm going to go try and get some sleep." A lie, obviously.

"Uhhuh. Goodnight Y/N." Xavier brought his hand up, waving it at you as he watched you take off out of the cabin at lightening speed. He pivoted on his heels, bending down, and handing Montana the joint. "I'm going to play with my new toy."

"Don't break this one like you did the last one." Montana scoffed, handing Rey his beer back, and taking the joint again.

"No promises." Xavied called back, making his way across the cabin, and opening the door. He listened for a minute, trying to hear your footsteps, and he could just barely make them out. He grimaced, tugging the door closed as he descended down the steps, and down the path for your cabin. He knew these trails a lot better than you did, which meant he knew the path that would cut you off just before you got to your cabin. He took it, pulling off to the left.

You rubbed your temples, trying to calm yourself down. How could one man get you riled up like that? God he was fucking hot. And that bulge. Your mind wandered to dark places, thinking about all the things you wanted him to do to you, and how he'd talked about coming into your cabin, and making you snort coke off his dick. "Fuck." You could feel the heat emitting from your body as you tried to get back to the cabin as quickly as you could. You had to fuck yourself. You had to simmer down. Your eyes were focused on the ground, barely being able to see with the poor lighting of the light posts placed randomly along the path.

"What's the hurry Y/N?" Xavier stepped in front of you, grabbing your arms, and smirking when he shrieked out. "Easy killer. I'm not going to hurt you. Too bad." He went to taking your wrist into one hand, and dragged you towards the front of your cabin, up the stairs, and opened the door. He spun your around, and shoved you down onto the bed. "So, how about we see if what I said earlier was true or not?"

Your eyes grew big, innocent like as Xavier reached into the pocket of his shorts, and pulled out a similar vile to what Chet had earlier. You watched him, attentively, your focus only on his hands as he worked at undoing the button of his shorts, and tugging them down. They fell down around his ankles, leaving him standing before you in his boxers and his skin tight, see through blue shirt. You were hot all over again, nibbling at your bottom lip as he palmed himself a couple times. You watched as his length grew, straining against his boxers, and pushing up past the band peaking through the top.

Xavier studied your body language, seeing your little fidgets, and shifts. "I fucking knew it." He mused to himself, tugging the fabric of his boxers down, his pulsing, thick cock springing free. He grabbed onto the head, slicking his thumb over the seeping slit, and he emptied out a line of the white powder along the length. "Come on..." He urged you with his words.

You found yourself leaning inwards, your tongue coming from your lips, and you curled it around the side up over the top, and slowly licked down the top of it, catching all the cock along your taste buds. You could already feel the tingling sensation, and you moaned at the sensation.

"That's not how this works." Xavier's tone darkened, harshening and he grabbed the back of your head tangling his large thick fingers into your hair, and removing his hand from holding him. He pulled your mouth down onto him, forcing you down to the base, and moaning out when you started gagging on him. "That's more like it. Can't lick coke of my dick and not fucking make my nut after. Rude." He bucked his hips forwards, making you choke harder. "Come on, you can take it."

Your hands flew up, gripping into his bare thighs, and your nails dug into his skin. The sound of him sucking in a sharp breath made your eyes dart up his body, the look of amusement flashing in his mesmerizing blue eyes. Saliva flew from both corners of your mouth, coating his bare flesh, but he didn't seem to care. You tried to pull back, it being too much for you to take at once, but he pulled you back down. The pressure in your head brought tears to your eyes, and Xavier laughed again.

"Awe, poor thing, is my cock too big for you?" He was mocking of course, his egot not being able to contain himself, or hold back. He was loving this, and he knew deep down so were you. He wasn't stupid. He'd seen you eye fucking him at the aerobics class, and when he'd seen you in Margarets office, unable to focus because you kept looking over to him. He knew. He bucked harder into the back of your throat, his grunts getting louder.

Your jaw unhinged, trying to ease the pressure from being stretched out around him, but it didn't seem to help. Tears broke down your cheeks, and you whimpered against him. Your nails digging deeper into his skin as his pace increased once again. Saliva worked its way down your chin, dropping to the wooden floor below you, and you gasped when he pulled from you, grabbing onto himself with one hand, keeping the hand on the back of your head. Your eyes opened, only in time for him to shoot hot sticky ropes of cum all over you. You moaned out, your tongue coming up and licking off what you could catch, and you leaned back when he finally relinquished his hold on you.

"Told you." Xavier glanced down to your shorts, between your legs specifically, noticing how the thin layer of red fabric was coated in wetness. "Look at you, you're dripping. All from sucking my dick. Can't imagine how much of a mess you'd be if I fucked you. How about we find out?" He put his hand up to your forehead, pushing you onto the bed, and he straddled you. He picked his body up enough to be able to pull you further up, and lowered himself down between your legs. He pushed your legs together, and he grabbed the band of your shorts, ripping them off. He spread your legs again, looking right down at your exposed leaking sex. "Fuck Y/N....Making my dick hard all over again." He reached for his growing length, stroking himself till he was fully erect. He brushed his thumb over your clit, and your moan came out so quickly. "You've wanted me to do this to you since you first saw me..." He brushed it again. Another moan. "You gunna cum just from me touching you, fuck..." He found himself enthralled with how turned on you were by him. It only stoked the fire in him more, boosting his ego to heights of unknown. "Too bad." He pulled his hand away, shoving your foot out of his way, and rising to his feet. He groaned as he reached down for his boxers, tugging them back up his body, and then his shorts. "I don't think you fucking deserve my cock."

"Xavier, wait...." You pulled yourself up quickly, getting onto your hands and knees on the bed, pleading him with your eyes. "Please fuck me. I've wanted it for so long..." You nibbled at your cum covered bottom lip, the taste of him still lingering. "I'll do anything...Please..I'm so horny."

Xavier stopped at the door, contemplating your words for a minute. He glanced back at you, seeing how utterly pathetic you looked, and he rose a brow. "Letting a complete stranger throat fuck you and cum all over you, hmph. No manners." He winked at you, and grabbed the door, and left.

You scowled bitterly, muttering nonsense under your breath. He was right. You had just let him fuck the shit out of your throat, and you didn't know him anymore than you knew anyone else. Chet was the only person you had a slight inkling about. You were felt shamed now. But also, even hornier. Being insulted by Xavier was erotic, and you craved for him to do it more. You laid back onto the bed, shoving two fingers into your drenched core, and started pumping them. Your thumb rubbed at your clit, and you fucked yourself. Your other hand came up, curling around your throat tightly, cutting off the air flow.

Xavier heard your moans as he descended down the stairs, and he stopped. He listened for a minute, pushing his tongue into his cheek and he tipped his head up. "She'll be begging for my cock."

You came, and you came hard. Exploding around your fingers, and seeping down into the sheets. You were out of breath, and your heart was beating so hard against your sternum you were sure it would explode. You passed out uncaring for being half undressed.

[Morning Povs]

Xavier descended down the stairs to the dock in nothing but his swim trunks, which of course exposed his large bulge, and Montana was the first one to make a comment about it.

"Well hellloooooo...." Her eyes trailed down his body, and she licked her lips. "Damn X, if I didn't like girls better, I'd be all over you."

"Been there, done that." Regardless of his comment, Xavier was eating Montana's comments up. He smirked a bit, looking to you in your revealing bikini. "Y/N, look at you...."

Again, his gaze bore into you, and you blinked a couple times. "Uh yeah,....Only bathing suit I had was a one piece, so Montana let me borrow this one."

"Doesn't she look ravishing?" Montana slinked over to you, throwing an arm around you, and planting a kiss upon your cheek. "I'd fuck her."

You blushed even harder, and you laughed nervously. "Hah, thanks."

"I almost did, didn't I?" Xavier spoke so casually, putting you right on blast.

"WHAT?" Montana shook you a bit, her eyes liting up. "Details! Omg!" When she realized you weren't spilling the tea, she glimpsed to Xavier who just shook his head, placing himself down onto the last step, and tugging out his vile again. "Lemme have some X." Monatana released you, and sat down beside him.

"I don't know, what's in it for me?" Xavier lifted his head up, sniffling hard to get the powder into his nose further.

"Don't be a fucking asshole. Let me get some."

Xavier rolled his eyes, handing her the vile and looking right back to you. "You want some?" He cocked his head to the side, a couple locks falling out of place. He slid his fingers through it, and he grinned when you looked away. "You liked it last night.."

Montana blinked, wiping her nose, and raising a brow into the air. "Alright, now one of you really needs to tell me what happened. Little miss perfect did coke too?"

"That's not all she did." Xavier winked at you, grabbing the vile back from Montana, and he rose to his feet. He walked to you in just a couple steps, looking you up and down. "Stick out your tongue."

You obeyed, slowly pushing your tongue past your lips, and watching as he emptied a small pile out onto your wet muscle. Your heart already started beating and the warmth building between your thighs again. You waited patiently for his next set of instructions, your tongue starting to numb as you did.

Montana watched with a glimmer of amusement in her eyes. She leaned her head to the side, watching your tongue start to drip with saliva onto the dock. "So she just...does what you say?"

"Don't know..." Xavier watched as your tongue started to tremble a bit, and he chuckled. "Put it in your mouth." When you obliged, he looked back to Montana. "Guess she does."

"I'm not a dog. You can't just order me around." You speech was off from the numbness of your tongue impairing it, and you blushed even harder.

"I beg to differ. You listen like a bitch." Xavier's eyes darkened as he looked back to you. He fell silent, as if mulling something over in his head, and he spoke again after a few seconds. He brought his hands up pushing you off the side of the dock, and grinning when you splashed into the water.

You shot back up above the surface, and you glared right at him. "Fuck you Xavier." You swam over to the ladder, and you reached for it, but Xavier crouched down, grabbing your hand and tossing it back making you dip back in the water. "Stop!" You whined, and he put his hand onto the top of your head, pushing you down. You grabbed the ladder under the water trying to push back against him, panicking, but he didn't release his hold. You struggled under his hand, and you felt water go up your nose, making you gag which made water go into your mouth. Your chest started tightening.

Xavier released your head, smirking when you gasped desperately for the air you'd been deprived of, and climbed up the ladder, plopping down onto the dock onto your knees at his feet.

"That was mean X." Montana frowned, rising from the step, and going to your side. "Are you okay? Don't mind him, he's a fucking bully."

"And you loved it when I was, always got you wet as fuck. Just like it does her." Xavier sounded so sure of himself, and he turned from you and Montana walking back to the stairs, and ascending up them. "See ya later."

"I'm sorry, he's a fucking prick. A hot prick, but a prick." Montana helped you to your feet, and up the stairs, down the path and back to the cabin. She lowered you down onto the bed, and she sighed. "You gunna live?"

"I'm fine. Really." You cleared your throat, still feeling the aftermath of almost drowning, an uncomfortableness in your stomach. "Was he mean to you like this?"

"Oh honey, he was worse. Xavier is..." Montana stopped speaking, trying to decide how to word her description of Xavier to you. "He's a psychopath. He used to play this fucked up game, and he'd follow me around, stalking me,....and just jump out of no where. I'd black out, and wake up tied up to the bed, completely naked, and he'd put a knife to my throat, and fuck me. Honestly, it was kind of hot, but I like the ladies these days better."

Your face expressed a mild sense of horror over it, unsure how to take Montana's words exactly. The idea of being stalked was creepy, blacking out, and waking up tied up and naked, with a knife to your throat, terrifying, but also, erotic. "What's wrong with me?"

"What do you mean?" Montana was confused at your question, her brows furrowing together.

"That's fucking hot."

"It is. But he's obsessive. Like...once he's got his sights on you, you're his." Montana was discretely trying to warn you. "Honestly, if I were you, I'd find someone else to be interested in. He's toxic as fuck. But that's just my opinion." She shrugged, and rose to her feet. "Now, get dressed and we can go watch the kiddos make weird arts and crafts."

[POVS later on]

Your eyes were glued onto Xavier from across the cabin, but he paid you no mind. At least not from what you could tell. Montana had convinced you to go to the mess hall, and help her keep an eye on the kiddos as they made their arts and crafts. Your mind was elsewhere, unable to think about anything other than Xavier doing those things to you.

Montana followed your stare, and she scoffed. "Dude, forget about it. He's literally going to break your heart. I dumped him before he could break mine. You want to know what he did? Nothing. He laughed, and pretended like I didn't exist for like a week. You're better off leaving it alone." She rolled her eyes when you just side glanced at her. "It's your funeral."

"I want a silk coffin." You tried to lighten the mood, turning your head in her direction, and smiling.

"Noted." Montana smiled back, and she grabbed the ripped up pieces of paper one of the kids had piled in front of them. "Whatcha making buddy?"

"I'm making Mr.Jingles." The young boy smiled widely, almost vilely. "Those are going to be people's ears."

Montana blinked, and she laughed a bit. "Why don't you make something like....cats? Or marijuana leaves? Why ears?" She was concerned a bit. "How do you even know about that story?"

"I told them." Xavier's hands thudded against the top of the table, leaning forwards, and looking right at Montana.

You were horrified that Xavier would tell little kids what happened at the camp. "Why would you do that?" When he turned his head towards you, you slumped in your chair a bit, gulping. He had a completely serious expression over his beautiful flawless face, and a devious glint in his eyes.

"Why not? It's fun to scare people. But you're not scared, are ya buddy?" He pulled his hands back, straightening his back out, and ruffling the top of the boys head.

"Nope!" The boy nodded.

"See? It's fine. Lighten up Tana." Xavier rolled his eyes, his eyes falling upon you, and he smirked slightly. "Is the princess all better?"

"Shut the fuck up Xavier." The words came out so quickly, and both Xavier, and Montana looked surprised when they did. Your fingers gripped the edge of the bench and you shot upwards. "You're a dick."

"Hmm." Xavier watched you storm over to the screened door, and he cocked his head to the side. "I think it's time I show her how much of a dick I am."

"X, don't. You're going to traumatize the poor thing." Montana almost begged him, frowning.

"She'll love it. You did."

"I'm a different breed. I'm a fucking bad bitch. Her? I don't know if she can handle it. Please don't scare her off. I like her."

"You always got me baby." Xavier winked at her, and followed after you. He walked at a hurried clip trying to catch up to you, spotting you in the distance, muttering under your breath. He could almost feel the anger radiating off of you from where he was. He found it amusing how flustered you go so easily. Too much fun. He bent down, picking up a rock, and tossing it out at you. He dipped behind a large tree, hearing your footsteps stop.

You looked down the path, narrowing your eyes. "Hello?" When you didn't hear or see anyone, you chocked it up to an acorn or branch falling from the tree. You continued down the path, and then you heard keys jingling. You stopped again, your heart thudding hard into your chest cavity, and you gulped. "Who's there? This isn't funny." Again, no one. "I know self defense."

Xavier waited for you to turn again, jingling the keys to the cabins again at his side, and dipped behind another tree, listening as the panic broke in your voice. He had to stop himself from chuckling outwardly. He waited to hear you start walking again, and he stepped back out from around the tree. He tucked the keys into his pocket again, and he hurried after you. He was going to try something different with you. He got himself to a quick jog, and he called out to you. "Y/N, FUCKING RUN! RUN! IT'S MR.JINGLES!"

Your head spun around, seeing Xavier coming at you, and you panicked. Your whole body started trembling, and Xavier grabbed your arm, and tugged you towards one of the cabins, pulling you up the stairs, and inside, shutting the door, and pinning you against the door, pressing his hand over your mouth to silence your whimpers..

"Shh. He's going to hear us if you don't be quiet." Xavier could only hold his serious demeanor for a few minutes, seeing the terror in your eyes. He chuckled, releasing your wrist.

You realized he'd just fucked with you, and you grabbed his hand tugging it off your mouth. "God what is your problem?" Your nostrils flared, and you were about to speak again, but he grabbed your throat, slamming you back into the door and whispered harshly into your ear.

"I want to fucking tear you apart. That's my problem."

Your face lit up red again, your body giving into his actions, and you bucked your hips forwards. "O..h..." His fingers curled into your esophagus, and you whimpered louder. Your hands flew to the door and you raked your nails into the wood.

"You'd love that huh, you naughty little slut? You'd love my cock to split your little pussy wide open, and fuck you into oblivion. When's the last time you got fucked good?" Xavier nibbled your earlobe, gyrating his groin into yours. "Huh? Answer me." He got just enough pressure off your throat so you could speak clearly.

"Months." You gagged, catching air into your mouth. "It's been months."

"Well no fucking wonder your fucking soaking. You need to get fuckedddddd." Xavier pulled you from the wall by your throat, and shoved you forwards. "Go into that room," He pointed to the room to the right, one of the med rooms. "Take off all your clothes, and get on that fucking cot. Now." He waited for you to oblige, grabbing the end of his shirt, and tearing it off of him, letting it fall gracefully to the floor. He undid his shorts, and stepped out of them. His boxers followed. He'd grabbed the vile of coke from his shorts before hand, gripping it tightly. "Lay the fuck down."

You heeded his demand, laying down onto the cot, closing your legs, and covering your chest. Suddenly feeling all too exposed, and vulnerable.

"Move your fucking arms. Open your legs." Xavier stepped to the end of the cot, and he tipped his head to the side. "Now Y/N."

You slowly pulled your legs open, exposing your already glistening smooth sex to him, nibbling at your bottom lip. Your arms lowered to your sides, and you blinked up at him. You gasped when he climbed up onto the cot between your legs, his cock bouncing up and down against his stomach. Your mouth watered, wanting him to be back inside of it.

Xavier smirked, and poured a bit of the coke onto your right nipple, then the other. He traveled down your stomach, brushing his free hand down it, admiring the softness of your flesh. "Don't fucking move, slut." He got to your clit, and he piled the coke right onto the hood of it. He closed the vile back up, bringing his mouth down to your clit, and he took a long drag up, and then down. He moaned softly, licking his lips once, and then going back to flicking his tongue against it. He grabbed onto your hips, pulling your down to him. He swirled the wet muscle around the sensitive bud. He dipped it down, plunging it into your core, and grunting at the taste of the sweet nectar. He lapped at it like it was his salvation, and his nose twitched, brushing it against your numb clit, and pushed the hood up, getting right to the nerve. When your body jolted, he pulled away from you, growling. "I said don't fucking move." He moved back up your body, taking your coke covered left nipple between his teeth, and biting down on it hard. He got a yelp from you, and he eased his bite up. He lapped at the nipple, and then moved over to your other one, licking the coke from it. He grabbed your fleshy mound with his left hand, gripping it hard, and then he slapped it. Hard. "You disobeyed me, and now you're going to get punished." He slapped your breast again, seeing the flesh start to turn red. He did it again, your whimpers turning him on more and more. His eyes landed on your already sweaty face, and he rose a brow. "Why so sweat Y/N?"

"I...." You didn't know how to respond to that question.

"I...I....Speak the fuck up." Xavier's hand went up to your cheek, holding it there for a moment, and drawing it back. He slapped it hard, and he grunted when you cried out. "Fuck, I love that sound. A whimpering woman. Nothing hotter." He pulled himself up, and he grabbed onto your hips, lining your pussy up with his cock and he thrusted into you, giving you no time to adjust before he started a pace into you. He ran both his hands up your body, stopping to grab your breasts again, and then moving to your throat. He gripped his hands, one over the other, and put his weight down onto it, feeling it crush under the pressure. Not enough to kill you, but certainly enough to cut your air flow off, and make you feel like he was going to.

Your throat collapsed under his hand, and your mind went into panick mode. Your hands came up, and you grabbed at his wrist, trying to pry them off. He didn't move them, in fact, he tightened them more, slamming into your pussy as hard as he could, making your eyes roll into the back of your head. "Fu....."

Xavier's eyes flashed with a predatory look as you gripped around his cock hard, making him want to fuck you that much harder. His head slammed against your cervix, sending pleasurable jolts through his body, and he shuddered. Sweat started dripping down him, as he fucked himself to the edge, and stopped. He pulled his hands from you, and he smirked down at you as you gasped for air. "Can't take it? Isn't this what you wanted? For my big cock to fuck that tight wet little pussy?"

"Yes..but..."

"Yes, but..." Xavier's lips formed a false pout, his tone mocking again. "But what Y/N? You need to be more specific when you ask for things next time." He grabbed your hip, pulling it, and turning you around. He grabbed your legs, and he twisted them together at the ankles, pushing them down to your back with one hand. He guided his cock to your ass, and he gathered spit in his mouth letting it fall onto the side of him, bucking his hips back and forth to coat himself before pushing into your tight hole. He grunted loudly, and he put his hand up under himself, up to your sex. He pushed two fingers into your pussy, wiggling them around as he pushed himself all the way into your ass.

This time, you screamed out in pleasure, your entire body puddling under his ministrations. "FUCK XAVIER..." You buried your face into the pillow, gripping it hard, but he pulled his hand from your feet and he grabbed the pillow from you tossing it across the room.

"I want to hear you scream slut." Xavier's voice was husky, deep. He spoke through grunts, slamming into your ass now, and fingering you at the same intensity, finding your g-spot, and working it over. "You're gunna cum for me aren't you?"

"Yess!" Tears seeped from your eyes, a mix of pain and pleasure taking a hold of you, but mostly pleasure as your body went into over drive as he fucked both your holes, aggressively.

Xavier's tongue flicked out, moving over his bottom lip and he slapped your cheek again. "Good slut. Take me. Take all of me." He tipped his head back, a bead of sweat coming down from his forehead, and he curled his fingers up into your sweet spot, feeling your spongy walls start to throb against them. "Fuck bitch, cum." He was getting close to his own orgasm, wanting you to cum before him.

Your nails raked down over the sheets pulling the corners off the sides and tangling it in them. Your back ached up,and you exploded all over him, feeling your wetness seep past them and down onto the bed. You screamed out in utter bliss as the pressure released from every single part of you. "FUCK!"

"That's right..." Xavier grunted, pulling his fingers from your pussy, and shoving them into your mouth. "Suck them off slut." He shoved them deep into the back of your throat, keeping his deep and hard pace into your ass, bringing himself over the edge, and rolling his eyes as his seed filled you up. He pulled himself out, his fingers and his cock and grabbed your hips again. "We're not done yet." He pushed his cum covered head back into your pussy, and he started fucking you again. He slapped your cheek again, and he grabbed your bottom lip, gathering spit into his mouth, and leaning his head down. He spit it out into your mouth, and sneered. "Little filthy girl." He bucked wildly into you, the tightness of your pussy bringing him even more pleasure. "Fucking slut." He took your throat into his hand again, and he started rubbing your swollen bud with his fingers. "Fucking cum all over me again. I'll have you dripping by the time we're done." Not that you already weren't, but he was just making a point.

You hadn't noticed his crossed earring hanging from his ear till now, feeling dumb for not taking note of it, but whenever you looked at him, you weren't exactly focused, your mind was elsewhere. "FUCK ....SHIT...." Your words strained as they came out, feeling the tightness growing in your chest from the lack of normal air flow into your lungs. Your eyes fluttered open and shut as he fucked you into the cot. Your legs locked around both his sides, squeezing him between them, and bucking up into him.

Xavier groaned from the pressure on his sides, his eyes looking to them and then back to your face. "Did I fucking say you could do that?" He pulled his hand from your throat, shoving one leg away from him, and then narrowing his eyes. You pulled the other leg from him on your own, and he sighed. "Good girl." He slammed into you, making you slid up the bed, and he gripped your breast pulling you back down. His nails digging into your fleshy skin, and he grunted. "Fuck Y/N,..." He was losing himself in his world of pleasure. He rubbed at your clit harder, feeling your body rocking even quicker into him.

You moaned out loudly, clamping your eyes shut, and you exploded around him, bucking wildly into him. He grunted, shooting his seed into you, and you felt every single shot of it as he filled you. You felt the pulsing of him as he unloaded into you, and you whimpered. When he pulled from you, you were totally out of breath, covered in sweat, and your eyes half-lidded unable to open them anymore. "Fuck that was....." You trailed off, and chuckled softly.

"Fucking amazing." Xavier pulled away from you, and he plopped down onto his bare ass at the end of the bed. He grabbed the vile of coke, pouring some out onto his finger, and sniffing it up. "I know." That cocky demeanor never fading from him once.

"You're full of yourself."

"And now you're full of me too." Xavier's head turned, the smug ass grin back over his face. "Want some?" He poured some out again, extending it out to you. When you sat up, and sniffed it up, he rose a brow. "Have I created a monster?"

"Maybe." Your eyes met his beautiful blue ones, and you stuck your tongue out. You were hooked, and he knew it.

"Good." Xavier turned from you, smirking even wider than before. You were his, and he wasn't going to let you go anywhere. You belonged to him now. You were his new plaything. "Maybe if you're a bad girl, I'll play a game with you..."

"Not the same game you played with Montana. I don't want you to do the same shit you did with her to me. I liked this." You scoffed, and rolled your eyes. "Unless you're too generic to come up with anything original...got to use the same fucking thing with every girl." This set something off in Xavier, and he shot to his feet. He spun around, grabbing your hair, and tugging you off the bed, dropping you to your knees.

"What did you just say to me?" The offensiveness clear as day on his words. He sounded bitter, and angry. He pulled your head down, and he grabbed his cock again. He started pumping himself rapidly, getting himself to full mass, and he sneered. "Watch what you say to me." He grunted, bucking into his hand, and working himself to orgasm again. He shot his seed out onto the floor. "Lick it the fuck up." He shoved your face down into it, and pushed his tongue into his cheek when you did. "See? I fucking own you. You belong to me." He tugged your head up, forcing your gaze onto his. "Understand?"

"Yes."

"Good." Xavier released you, leaning down and planting a rough kiss upon your lips, uncaring for if you tasted like his cum or not. He plunged his tongue between your lips, and dominated yours. He pulled away, and he slapped your cheek. "Now get dressed, we should get back."


End file.
